You with Me
by que-bae
Summary: After the war, Naruto was surprised to be summoned by Sasuke who took off a year ago. After their fateful meeting, and some ramen, Naruto's convinced that all they really needed was each other. If only things were that simple... SasNar (SasuNaru/NaruSasu) Post chapter 698 with bits from Naruto: The Last. (Summary change since it's no longer a oneshot)
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I only borrow his characters to write down the smut I've conjured up in my pervy mind.

**Pairings**: SasNar which is SasuNaru/NaruSasu whichever way you see it

**Warnings**: T (for now), fluffy goodness, language, not Beta-ed!

**A/N**: Oneshot! (Please see footnotes) This is set in the ninjaverse. A certain amount of time has passed after chapter 698 and this is my own fluffy take on what happens with some influences by the great **Sluchesi** on tumblr or you might know her as **Gweatherwax** here because her take on these dorks is just wonderful! Please, I highly encourage you to read her work titled "**The End**" and when you read it, your eyes will open and you'll get a SasNar revelation. Brownie points to those who can point out some Sluchesi-canon in this fic!

This fic was originally posted on tumblr by me and is dedicated to my good friend, **Emelie** or **fangirlandiknowit**!

x-X-x

**You with Me**

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

**Summary**: Naruto leaned back against one of the trees and tried to supress a yawn from bubbling up and ended up with tears in the corner of his eyes. He wiped them away with his right bandaged forefinger. Azure eyes settled on the material. No longer a fresh white, it had turned slightly yellow from sweat and exposure to the elements. Some were frayed at the edges, especially those wrapped around the slender fingers and those eyes followed the trail of wrappings over the toned arm. A small smile settled on the blonde's lips as he recalled the memory. "Stop staring, usuratonkachi."

x-X-x

Naruto leaned back against one of the trees and tried to supress a yawn from bubbling up and ended up with tears in the corner of his eyes. He wiped them away with his right bandaged forefinger. Azure eyes settled on the material. No longer a fresh white, it had turned slightly yellow from sweat and exposure to the elements. Some were frayed at the edges, especially those wrapped around the slender fingers and those eyes followed the trail of wrappings over the toned arm. A small smile settled on the blonde's lips as he recalled the memory.

"Stop staring, usuratonkachi."

Those azure eyes zoned into the annoyed face of his best friend and Naruto gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head with his own bandaged arm. "They look like they need to be replaced, Sasuke," crinkles formed at the corner of his eyes as his smile widened at the mention of his friend's name. "I could help you with that."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the offer and proceeded with the task of boiling water. The young Uchiha had taken off the poncho-like garment for better locomotion and to reduce the chances of burning the only outerwear he currently owns. Opening a small round tin of tea leaves, he sprinkled a few spoonfuls into two stoneware cups, adding a few more leaves to his as he likes his tea strong.

Naruto could not help but let his gaze wander back to Sasuke's bandaged arm and occasionally, his face. If Sasuke was bothered by the weight of his stare, he did not voice it out but continued brewing their tea. His eyes shifted to thin lips that were turned slightly downwards as the raven had had some difficulty with scooping out the water from the old pot into their cups. The blond's lips in turn were tugged upwards at his best friend's predicament. Reaching out to grab his knapsack, he pulled it over his shoulder as he sat up.

Noticing Naruto approach him, Sasuke turned his head slightly towards the blond and raised a thin eyebrow at him, questioning the need for the blond to be physically near. But as usual, Naruto was not affected by this look at which the Uchiha threw to almost everyone in order for them to leave him the fuck alone and plopped down next to him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Naruto turned his megawatt smile on full burst as he rubbed shoulders playfully against Sasuke's like a cat seeking for attention. This earned him an annoyed grunt from the raven and a hand on his face as he was shoved away for invading Sasuke's personal space. His smile undeterred, he reached into the knapsack he brought over. "Ne,ne, Sasuke! I got us something special!" he told the raven as he picked up his cup of tea and brought it to his lips. "Hmm…where is it?"

Obsidian eyes narrowed slightly when Naruto, who was somehow unable to locate the item he was searching for, decided to stuff his head inside to look for it. Rolling his eyes at his friend again, a sudden thought crossed his mind and his face contorted when he cringed. "Please don't tell me-"

Sasuke never got to finish his sentence as Naruto fished out two large bowls of instant ramen and waved it in front of Sasuke's face enthusiastically. "Ta dah!" he cheered excitedly and Sasuke mentally palmed this face.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered simply and took another sip of his tea. "Only you would call that pathetic excuse for nourishment, something special."

Naruto pouted. "But Sasukeee!" he said in his whiniest voice, "These flavours are limited edition and I saved it just for today! You should be more grateful I'm even sharing my stash with you, you stupid teme." Crossing his arms, he looked away to sulk.

"Hn," Sasuke placed his cup down and nudged the blond's knee. "Open them up if you want to eat it within 3 minutes then."

Naruto's mood instantly brightened and he tore the lids halfway and poured in packets of seasoning before handing them to Sasuke. He hummed as he watched Sasuke ladle the hot water into the ramen cups and sealing them close again. How he used loathed the 3 minute wait for the noodles to cook but now the wait gave him an excuse to catch up with the Uchiha.

"What the fuck-?" Sasuke's voice raised an octave when Naruto grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Naruto!" he growled, trying to hold his temper.

"Hair's too long," Naruto commented, brushing some of the dark fringe aside so he could look into those dark orbs.

Sasuke gave a small huff before swatting the tan hand away from his mane. "Hn. Yours is too short," he shot back, pointing to the cropped hairstyle the blond now sported.

"You don't like it?" Naruto questioned, running a bandaged hand through his sunshine locks. "I thought it would make me look more mature." He twiddled a piece of hair between his thumb and forefinger.

Sasuke hummed, not agreeing or disagreeing with Naruto's reasoning and reached for his tea again, holding the cup with both hands. He didn't offer Naruto's his so the blond had to reach across him to get it. As he did, he let his eyes linger for a moment at how much his friend had changed since their last meeting. Both of them had grown but Naruto not only had a growth spurt but he had obtained a much bulkier frame. Those dark orbs stared straight ahead when the blond pulled back, however. He will never hear the end of it if Naruto thought he was checking him out. Because, he was not. Merely making observations and hypothesising the current workload of a Konoha shinobi nowadays.

The blond turned his face towards his comrade and was not shy at all in his observations, scanning the young man up and down. He, now being out of commission as an active shinobi had lost some of his muscle mass, giving him a much leaner build. His eyes went to the cup on Sasuke's lap, or more specifically, the hand holding said cup. "Hey, Sasuke-" Naruto started but was stopped when the raven held up his hand to silence him.

"Ramen's ready," he passed one of the bowls towards Naruto, an unreadable expression on his face.

Naruto looked at the bowl offered to him with the bandaged hand before glancing up to look at Sasuke's face. "Huh? Oh, err…yeah. Thanks, Sasuke." He flashed another grin before accepting his favourite food eagerly. "Itadakimasu!" he announced before he expertly broke the wooden chopsticks in half and proceeded to stuff his face, tongue already accustomed to the hot noodles after so many years of burns slurping the strands of wheat.

Sasuke ate at a much slower pace, taking small bites instead of slurping the strands in one go, placing his chopsticks down in between bites. It was while blowing on his noodles that he noticed the blond had stopped eating, a few strands and the bamboo chopsticks held between greased peach lips. He clucked his tongue at the Uzumaki's bad table manners. "Dobe, eat properly."

Naruto seemed to snap out of whatever his mind was wandering to and vacuumed the rest of his noodles, which made Sasuke cringe visibly as the strands hit his cheeks, spraying the soup everywhere. Leaning back slightly and tilting the bowl with both hands, he chugged the soup down before letting out a satisfied purr, smacking his lips obscenely. "That was the best!" he rubbed his stomach in a circular pattern and gave it a few pats, leaning back with his left arm for support.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response as continued to eat at his calm pace, pausing to drink his now lukewarm tea. He did not comment as he felt Naruto's gaze on him again, nor when his friend shifted his position so that he was facing him and leaning back on both arms. "What is it?" he asked after a while, letting out a soft puff of air as he set his cup down.

The blond merely grinned back at him. "You know what…" his voice sly, there was a slight twinkle of mischievousness in those clear blue eyes.

His response made one of his dark eyebrows twitch in slight annoyance. "Just answer the damn question," he spat and focused back on eating the ramen the blond oh so graciously offered him.

"Anniversary," was the only word that left his lips and he looked absolutely pleased with himself when Sasuke choked on a piece of rehydrated narutomaki.

After loosening the offending piece stuck in his throat, Sasuke threw Naruto a glare. "Fuck you, usuratonkachi," the low growl of his voice would have made anyone tremble but not Naruto. Those dark eyes narrowed further when the shit eating grin displayed on his features threatened to split his face. With a huff, he tried to ignore him and grabbed his chopsticks again.

Naruto gave out an amused hum. "You talked a lot that day," he said with a soft smile, mind drifting back to the memory, rubbing a blade of grass between his fingers. "Was it because you thought you were going to die?"

Sasuke remained silent and watched as Naruto rubbed his bandaged arm. Dark, thick lashes shadowed his eyes when he casted his gaze downwards to his own arm. He suddenly lost his appetite, letting the ramen noodles soak up his remaining soup, chopsticks poised on the Styrofoam encrusted bowl. He let out a soft sigh at the recollection.

Naruto let out a soft chuckle, it was so gentle, Sasuke almost missed it. "I think at one point, you even confessed to me, teme," he threw him one of his gentlest smiles, eyes brimming with emotion.

The raven gave out an undignified snort and rolled his eyes but did not deny the blond's words. Honestly, that usuratonkachi… He was slightly startled and turned his head when Naruto let out a loud obnoxious laugh but he knew the smile he gave him was genuine. He let the corner of his lips lift slightly.

"Help me with mine, teme!" he grabbed Sasuke's bandaged arm with his own and held up a roll of bandages which he had just retrieved from the knapsack, in his other hand. "I could use a hand, ha! Get it?"

The only response the blond got was another eye roll and a scowl marring the Uchiha's handsome face. The smile never left his as he watched Sasuke push back his sleeve and start to unravel the material around his arm, exposing the slightly discoloured and raised, shiny flesh. Deft hands worked quickly, almost as if Sasuke was trying to hide the state of his arm. "Heh, I bet my arm's a lot stronger than yours, Sasuke."

Halfway done with his work, Sasuke shot him an annoyed look. "Even in this condition, you still want to fight?" Normally his trademark smirk would be in place but Sasuke wore the same smile he showed Naruto that day as he mirrored those same words. Satisfied with the astonished look that crossed the dobe's face, he continued his work, securing it neatly and pulling Naruto's sleeve back down.

Seemingly out of his stupor, he grabbed the Uchiha's arm, who raised his eyebrow in question at him. "Yours definitely needs a change," he stated simply and without giving time for Sasuke to say no, he pulled back his sleeve and proceeded to undo the discoloured wrapping around his friend's arm.

Deciding not to bicker about it, Sasuke merely sighed and let Naruto do what he wanted. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto took his sweet time unwrapping his arm, face so expressive at each layer of skin he revealed. His hands ran through the stretched and tight skin with a gentle caress as he did. He pondered on why the blond was so interested in his arm since he got here, he caught him glancing at it so many times he lost count. "You didn't have to," he muttered, looking away, trying to ignore the slight tingle running up his arm whenever Naruto unravelled another patch of skin and skim his fingertips lightly on them.

"Teme," Naruto huffed, tilting his head to catch Sasuke's obsidian eyes, hands still touching the exposed arm. "I wouldn't let you die that day, I certainly won't let you die from possible infection."

"Why?" Sasuke shot out almost immediately, head snapping to the blond's direction, eyebrows knitted.

Naruto pulled the soiled bandage off and tossed it to the side. "Why?" he repeated, in a tone that sounded like he was considering it. He didn't answer immediately but sought out a fresh roll of bandages for Sasuke from his knapsack. Sasuke waited and when Naruto raised his head so their eyes could meet he stated the same reason he received over and over again, "Because you are my friend."

Sasuke let out a slow breath and licked his lips, tasting the saltiness from his previous meal. The answer never changed. Swallowing, he asked, "Friend, huh?" He glanced down at where Naruto's hands were wrapped around his arm.

Naruto let that soft smile on his face again, his bandaged hand held on to the raven's loosely as he lifted the exposed hand to his scarred cheek. "Yeah," his dazzling blue eyes at half-mast, the expression he wore was identical to the one on that very day.

His breath hitched, dark pupils widened towards receiving that same look and words that snapped some kind of realisation in him. "You usuratonkachi…" He let his fingers cup Naruto's tan cheek, his gaze softening slightly. "Only an idiot would eat ramen and get soup all over his face."

The smirk was put in place and Naruto gritted his teeth together, aggravated. "Teme!" he shouted but whatever he wanted to say next got caught in his throat as a thumb swiped back and forth across his lips. Those dark eyes held such mirth and the smirk shifted slightly to a small smile. Feeling playful, he opened the seams of his mouth and let the thumb slide in, biting the digit almost shy of painful before giving it a lick in apology.

"Naruto…" the blond's name came as a breath, eyes darkening slightly when said blond opened his palm and kissed it sweetly. "You fucking idiot!"

Azure eyes flew open as the hand he held mere moments ago grabbed hold of the front of his shirt. Fear was written all over his face as he panicked. Was what he did overstepping his boundaries? Had he read it all wrong? Many thoughts were running through his brain at a speed of a thousand miles per second as he looked into Sasuke's livid face in horror. "S-Sasuke, I-"

He had to stop him right there. His voice was gravelly with irritation when he exasperated, "Shut up, usuratonkachi…"

Naruto froze. Hands fell to his sides as he tried to process what was happening. Uchiha Sasuke had melded their lips together. No, no, not just melding. His lips were moving against his too. Holy ramen, is Sasuke kissing him? "Ouch!" he cried, when he nipped his lower lip. "Teme!" he growled.

"Hn." And his lips massaged his again, experimenting, exploring, memorising the shape, the taste. Oh, he could taste the miso from their previous meal when the dobe finally decided to participate and opened his mouth for him. Both their eyes had fluttered close and he slid his hand down that broad chest until he found Naruto's bandaged arm. He pushed the fingers back and intertwined their digits when Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side.

Encouraged and gaining some confidence, Naruto let his tongue slide over Sasuke's before running it along the insides of his mouth, the smooth muscle forcing a low groan from the back of the Uchiha's throat. Tan fingers slid through the dark bristly hair, pushing the offending cloth off so he could grab more of it. He made a mental note to himself to bring some shampoo the next time they meet. "Ugh…" A strangled moan was let out when Sasuke pulled their lips away and licked the smooth skin of his neck instead. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke snarled when Naruto yanked his hair back and bit down on the tan collarbone as payback. He never did like to lose against this moron. Moving till he straddled Naruto's hips, he trailed a series of kisses along the tan jaw. "Dobe," he clenched their laced fingers tighter.

x-X-x

Naruto hummed happily, rocking on his heels as he wrapped the forgotten bandage along the length of Sasuke's arm, covering the tissue scars and irritated pink flesh. He was careful to treat the tight skin with tenderness when he kissed it previously. Planting another soft kiss before he secured it, he received a smack on the back of his head from the owner of the arm. Yet he smiled so brightly at him, the crinkles it caused threatened to become a permanent feature on his face.

"Tch. Dobe," was what Sasuke responded with to the bright smile and was finally glad that Naruto was done. He didn't like looking at the scars, it reminded him of a time where he almost killed the blond before him, plagued by darkness, consumed by darkness…but the dobe had said that the new arm was proof of Sasuke's rebirth. He closed his obsidian eyes. There was no guarantee that he won't succumb into darkness again but for now… He opened his eyes to gaze down at Naruto. For now, the sun was with him.

"All done!" Naruto announced before reaching out to grab Sasuke's shirt and handing it to him.

Sasuke slipped the shirt back on and looked around for the cloth he used to tie around his head but the dobe handed him that as well, not forgetting to flash that smile his way. He grunted in thanks, albeit annoyed but did not wrap it around his head. Instead, he straightened himself and made way to the cluster of trees to retrieve the cloak he had hung on one of the branches.

While Sasuke was dressing, Naruto was cleaning up the camp and putting away their things into their respective knapsacks, the smile never leaving his face. When Sasuke walked back to their cleared out campsite, he handed out the Uchiha's packed knapsack.

Sasuke frowned. "Stop that," he muttered, sliding the straps over his shoulders.

Naruto was not deterred and tried to fix the cloth on top of his head so that the dark hair fell less over obsidian eyes. "Don't mind it. You're my friend, after all."

The Uchiha slapped his hands away and shifted the cloth to the way it was before. That stupid fucking speech again. His frown deepening, he pulled the smiling blond towards him by the hand. "You listen here and you listen good, dobe, because I won't be here to remind you this for a while. Got it?" He tightened the grip on his hand.

Naruto observed the serious look on Sasuke's face, his dark brows were furrowed, elegant nose scrunched up with a nasty scowl on his lips. "Uhh…okay? What is it you want to sa-"

For the second time of the day, Sasuke had pulled the dobe into a kiss to silence him. It probably wouldn't be the last time, either. The dobe, thankfully was being obedient and allowed him to just feel the kiss, branding the feelings so he could recall them again. They both panted slightly when he pulled away, resting his forehead against the cropped sunshine locks. "Buy a new dictionary," he murmured, squeezing their wrapped hands. "Dobe." He added for good measure.

Naruto, either he was still dazed from the kiss or just slow, Sasuke would pick the latter, was bewildered at Sasuke's statement. "H-huh? What do you mean, teme?" He tilted his head to one side almost cutely, peering into Sasuke's eyes.

But Sasuke only chuckled at how daft the dobe was being and offered him a beautiful smile. One that made Naruto's heart speed up a little because he knows that this smile is rarer than any gem he could find and it was directed at _**him**_. "You usuratonkachi…" he said the insult with much affection and gave their hands another few squeezes before pulling back and letting go.

"Teme!" Naruto hollered at the top of his lungs, pointing an accusing finger at him that reminded Sasuke of their genin years together. Naruto held his tongue however when he noticed Sasuke adjusting the straps of his knapsack and picking up another small pouch. They were about to part, he realised. "Wait!" he stopped him as he was about to turn away from him.

Sasuke halted his movements and watched as Naruto reached into his pocket. His left hand was yanked from his side and whatever the thing was, it carried little weight on his palm. When Naruto pulled his hand back to reveal the item he gave him, Sasuke just stared for a good 30 seconds at his hand. "The fuck, Naruto?"

Naruto, suddenly nervous, scratched his cheek with a weak laugh. "They're prayer beads! An old lady was selling them and I thought I could get you one each time we meet, you know, for good luck?" he smiled sheepishly.

"I know that, idiot!" he snapped but put his head through the loop of beads anyway, wearing it as a necklace. "I'm talking about this!" he waved his bandaged hand in front of Naruto's face.

To be honest, Naruto did not understand what the problem was. It took him a while but he noticed, with Sasuke glaring daggers at him to hurry up, that the bandage he had just wrapped was coming undone, the material loose around Sasuke's hand. "Holy ramen!" he shouted, reaching for the Uchiha's hand to fix it but Sasuke pulled it back and raised it over the blond's head and out of his reach. He hated Sasuke for being taller sometimes.

"No," Sasuke said, ignoring the pout Naruto was sporting. "You'll just have to fix it the next time we meet." And with that he turned and walked away.

Naruto just stood there, a little dumbfounded at what just happened. That's it? That's how they're going to go their separate ways? Just him walking away like that while he stared at his back? Fucking Uchihas. He doesn't get the last laugh, no fucking way! "Hey, Sasuke!" he called out and wasn't surprised that he kept on going. He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. "I'll see you on our next anniversary!" he laughed, seeing the Uchiha freeze mid-step.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi." He said calmly but they both knew that each of them were wearing their brightest smiles as Naruto waved Sasuke off.

x-X-x

**BONUS**:

"Teme! I still don't get why I would need a new dictionary!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, waving his arms up and down comically. Sasuke was no longer in sight but Naruto had stood there more than 15 minutes after his figure could be seen no more.

In a distance, Sasuke gave a small sneeze and he hugged his cloak closer to his body. Was he getting a cold? "Tch. I bet that dobe didn't understand what I meant," he ran a hand through his midnight locks. "There's no way you do those things with just a friend." He sniggered.

x-X-x

**A/N**: Fin! Thank you my wonderful readers for stopping by and I hope you send me lovely reviews! If you like this and would like to read more of my stories, please put me on your author alert list so you don't miss out on any my updates. Also, you're welcome to add me on tumblr, my url is on my profile page. We can talk about Naruto or spend hours head-canoning the two baes. Feel free to PM me or ask me stuff on tumblr, I don't bite!

**Important announcement**: Okay, this **WAS** supposed to be a oneshot but the lovely Emelie has requested more and who am I to deny her?! She knows I can't say no to her! If you felt the same, please thank Emelie for using her powers over me haha :p So yeah, stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to leave your review!

**FAQ**:

**So is this SasuNaru or NaruSasu? aka Who's on top?!** – I like em' both ways (as long as the two of them are together) so I deliberately blurred it out so you can imagine who's who here ;)

**Did they do the dirty or not?** – Again, I blurred that out so you may think any way you wish. But if you noticed, when Naruto wrapped Sasuke's arm at the end, his shirt was off so… *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge*

**Anniversary? Were they already together?** – Eh, no. This is set a year after chapter 698. Naruto was just teasing Sasuke heh. But if they meet up next year, it'll be a sort of anniversary of reciprocated feelings ;) If Sasuke even wants to call it that hahaha


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I only borrow his characters to write down the smut I've conjured up in my pervy mind.

**Pairings**: SasNar which is SasuNaru/NaruSasu whichever way you see it

**Warnings**: M (finally right? Haha), language, not Beta-ed!

**A/N**: Thank you to those that have followed, favourited and reviewed! Holy ramen, I was not expecting so many of you to enjoy this! *bows* I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! The manga ended (all beautiful 699 chapters *sobs*) but the fanfic they added in the end was so horrible and well, I got a little depressed and frustrated that Kishi basically offed my original idea so I sat down and wrote a new action plan! Whoo! But ah, sorry this chapter took time to update but, but, it's longer! I mean, it was originally even longer than this but I cut it down and will use that material for the next chapter! But I wanna ask if the length of this chapter is ok? Emelie says that it's fine but a part of me is still wondering if I can continually produce 15 paged chapters each time hahaha I'm not very confident in my skills as a writer, I'm afraid... But, ah, on with the chapter! Please enjoy!

For Eva, Happy Birthday 3

x-X-x

**You with Me**

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

x-X-x

Naruto sighed and hugged his pillow tighter, trying to bury his face in the soft feathers as orange light started to filter through his thin curtains when dawn started to break. He didn't want to get up yet. It's his day off, damn it, he's entitled to wake up late. He flipped himself on his side so he could shy away from the creeping light and let out a soft breath. Much better. Now to make his brain stop thinking so he can drift back to dreamland. A few moments passed and his breath evened out, echoing throughout the studio apartment. The kitchen clock ticked quietly, curtains fluttered as the wind blew. There was a shuffle and Naruto scratched his arm before letting out a loud snort. It was peaceful once more.

A finger traced itself along the large spiral pattern on the back on Naruto's pyjamas, the caress was soft as to not disturb the blond's slumber. From the outer swirl, the finger followed the black threaded etch slowly, the dry finger pad occasionally catching on the stitching, until it reached the centre in the middle of Naruto's back. The finger lingered there for a while before making it made in the opposite direction, following the spiral till it reached the outer end again.

Naruto gave a loud grunt when a cold hand pressed itself onto his bare stomach, face slightly scrunched up at the sudden change of temperature but he relaxed once more and purred when the arm wrapped around him pulled him back towards a warm hard chest. He was encased in warmth and that was fine by him. Every so often, he would mutter out a muddled sentence on ramen and subconsciously wipe the trail of drool that was slowly making its way onto his pillow. He snuggled closer to the warmth, sighing when the arm tightened slightly around him. There was a slight rustle of fabric and a soft clunk but the room returned to its quiet state again soon after.

It was 10 a.m. That's what Naruto's biological clock told him when he floated into semi-consciousness. He knew he should get up, but… Not bothering to stifle a yawn, he tried once more to fall back to sleep. Pulling his legs closer to his chest, he waited for his mind to lose focus again. There was a small movement and his suddenly hypersensitive hearing heard the crunch of his blanket as it was pulled up higher, despite his drowsiness. He groaned internally. Why the fuck do the little things annoy you when you try to get some shut eye? He forced his eyes to close tighter, trying to block out all the sounds that seemed to annoy him at the moment. Hell, the drip from the kitchen faucet was starting to sound like a fucking bomb was being dropped. Damn it. He was never going to wind down at this rate.

He felt the pillow he was laying his head on dip, the crackle from the pillowcase making him wince. The soft pressure on his scalp eased some of the tension though and he let out a pleased sigh, relaxing once more. It continued like that for a while, letting those talented fingers massage him till he was no more than putty. The soft rhythmic thumps lulled him and for some reason, his own tried to match it and keep the beat in sync. Naruto hummed. Now this is what he calls a perfect day off.

Caught a little off guard, his breath hitched when the hand on his chest slowly started to slide lower towards the waistband of his pants, lithe fingers caressing the coarse corn curls just above the cottony material. A pair of lips planted itself on the joint between his neck and shoulder, making Naruto grip his pillow tightly. No, no… Not yet. Those fingers pulled on the bow of his drawstring, the action slow and deliberate, whether teasing or simply hesitant, Naruto wasn't really certain. Squeezing his cerulean eyes tighter, he held in his breath, afraid the whimper he might let out would break the spell. A finger wriggled its way past the waistband, inching lower, lower… Naruto gradually breathed through his nose. Please, oh please…

Blue eyes snapped open when a low chuckle rumbled in his ear, the arm around his torso pulling him closer to the warmth behind him, fingers nowhere near where he wanted them to be and his pants were loose. Damn it! He groaned and tried to suffocate himself with the pillow in his hand. "Sasuke, you asshole…" came the muffled groan. The raven ignored the comment and proceeded to kiss the hollow of the tan neck. "Fucking tease!" Naruto turned around sharply, not at all sorry when he elbowed Sasuke. "You knew I had that awesome ramen dream again but you couldn't help yourself now, could you?" he growled, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

The corner of Sasuke's lip twitched into a small sneer. "And what, pray tell, have I done to make you such a morning grump?" Those fingers went back to massaging the blond's scalp. He wasn't playing fair at all but Naruto wouldn't fall for his tricks. But those hands are so damn talented!

"Bastard," Naruto cursed when he nearly released a soft groan at the feel of Sasuke fingers running up and down his abs. "You pulled me away from my perfect dream then deny me of what I want when I finally wake up!" his voice a mixture between a grunt and a whine.

The smirk grew. Fucking bastard. "Oh?" Sasuke drawled. "And what is it that you want?" he asked languidly, both hands petting him simultaneously on his corn silk hair and toned stomach. His thin lips enclosed on an earlobe before giving it a long lick, earning him a shudder.

Naruto was trying to stay focused, had tried to keep that glare in place but Sasuke was excellent in many things, including turning the poor blond into a whimpering mess. "Nhnn…" That was unintentional, really. "Teme…" Naruto gritted out when a pale hand decided to slip his pants past his hips, fingers brushing on the protruding bone, admiring the silkiness of the skin. "Fuck."

Sasuke let out a breathy laugh, the warm air tickling Naruto's cheek as he pressed himself closer to his lover. "You want to fuck, is that it?" he asked, voice husky and it wasn't because he just woke up, either. He nuzzled the soft baby hairs at the nape of the blond's neck, inhaling the sweet male musk of his dobe.

He could feel the heat spread up his neck and cheeks, turning his ears pink. His breath was short, heart beating like a galloping stallion. Is this really what the loud-mouthed, future Hokage was reduced to? To be under the Uchiha's mercy? No fucking chance. Deciding to take matters in his own hands, albeit strained, he released his grip on the pillow and grabbed the pale hand running up and down his thigh. Yanking the hand out of his sleeping trousers, Naruto forced himself back against the raven, making him fall on his back and he turned abruptly, hooking his leg over Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke was not surprised to see Naruto grinning triumphantly down at him. He would be more surprised if he didn't, to be honest. Both hands settled on his bare hips, the intimate contact making him shiver slightly. The grey pants, caught by the curvature of that tan ass were halfway down Naruto's thigh. Sasuke wetted his lips. Dark eyes dragged upwards towards the beaming idiot. "Well?" he asked, referring to his previous question. "What say you?" He rolled his hips once, making Naruto fall forward, groaning. He smirked at this, watching as Naruto tried to compose himself once more.

Planting both hands on Sasuke's bare chest, Naruto lifted his head slowly, the glare not fully heated as he'd like it to be as his eyes were starting to fog up. "Bastard," he cursed again. Sitting up once more, he wiggled a little to adjust himself and the tick under the Uchiha's eye did not go unnoticed. "Oh, I don't know, teme… You really think that's a good idea?" he asked as he rocked himself forward, shuddering at how good it felt.

Sasuke had to bite his tongue to suppress the moan that was trying to force its way out of his throat. Two can play this game. Reaching his hands over Naruto's back, he groped that taut ass, sliding the pants down while he's at it. "I do have a mission in the afternoon…" he dragged out the statement as if he was contemplating it. "Maybe we shouldn't?" Pushing him forward, so that their still clothed erections were pressed against each other, he grinded himself against the blond, not bothering to conceal the sharp gasp.

Naruto was panting and he clawed at the pale skin below him, leaving pink and raised scratches in its wake. Sasuke kept rocking in that slow even pace that had him roll his eyes back. "Ughh…Sasuke…" He squeezed his cerulean eyes shut. "I'll fucking kill you if you chicken out now," he growled.

"Hn. Who says I'm chickening out?" He let his fingers dig into Naruto's butt cheeks, pushing him down as he ground his hips up. This made the blond above him cry out loudly. He himself was not fairing very well, sweat making his hair stick to the back of his neck by their activities and his breath was laboured. But he wanted more. Pushing himself up by the elbows, he leaned in kiss to Naruto's strong jaw, pecking his way to his ear. "Take them off, dobe…"

Oh, fuck. Why does this goddamn Uchiha have such a fucking sexy voice? He couldn't deny him now when he had asked him _that_ way. He just nodded dumbly but since their rubbing did not cease, he only placed his hands on those strong shoulders and tried to get more friction. Sasuke grunted, sounding both annoyed and strained at the same time. "I…" Naruto sucked in a breath when Sasuke increased his thrusts. "I-I can't if you keep distracting me, teme!" he snapped, hitting him on the chest.

It took a large effort in Sasuke's part to stop the movement of his hips. Taking in deep breaths, he released his grip on the blond and leaned back on his propped elbows. "Hurry," he urged, those dark eyes glinting with lust as he looked at how beautiful his Naruto is.

Naruto swallowed with difficulty at the look Sasuke was sending him and pulled away to get his sleeping garment off. Cussing when the pants decided to hook itself around his ankles, he tugged them off harshly. With that out of the way, his shirt was the next to go but somehow he was back in the same position, straddling Sasuke, their heated groins reacquainted.

Sasuke was never really a patient man, especially when it came to Naruto. Grabbing the Uzumaki's wrist, he pulled him down to him. He surged forward, attacking that golden neck with little nips, hands sliding up a muscular back under the cotton. He began thrusting again, relishing the contact he was getting between their cocks.

Naruto's hands were still on the hem of his shirt, about to pull it off when Sasuke began rocking against him. His brain began malfunctioning at that point, willingly letting the Uchiha hump him to oblivion. "Oh, fuck, Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, arching his back and thus pressing his length harder against his.

"You like that?" he asked breathily in his ear. Fucking holy ramen, is he going to start dirty talking?

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped, trying not to succumb to the tight coil in his stomach. "S-Shirt…"

Sasuke cut him off with a low growl. "Leave it." He licked off the bead of sweat running down the column of the blond's neck. Seeing how Naruto's hands have shifted to the waistband of his deep purple boxers, he gave a snarl to stop the man from voicing another protest. "Leave it!" He bit on Naruto's shoulder hard for emphasis, sure to leave teeth marks.

"Ahhh!" Naruto arched, bucking his hips wildly. "Shit, Sasuke…" He loved it when Sasuke got rough. So he can be a little kinky, sue him. The low timbre of Sasuke's dark chuckle went straight to his cock. Pulling the Uchiha by the hair framing his face, he smashed their lips together. He kissed him hard and rough, Sasuke's issues with morning breath be damned!

At first, Sasuke cringed, not really enjoying their kiss as much as he should have. The idiot _knew_ how much he hated kissing too soon after waking up but all thoughts went out the window when Naruto snaked a hand to his covered erection, pushing aside the overlapping cloth so he could pull it out from the fly. He tilted his head back when Naruto gripped his heat firmly, effectively cutting their kiss. "N-Naruto…" His hands slithered down his back to grope his ass again.

Naruto gave Sasuke's cock a few light squeezes, watching in a daze at how Sasuke's stoic mask finally shatters. His face was flushed, mouth slightly open as he pants, dark eyes now mere slits. He loves this look on Sasuke because only he gets to see him like this. Only he is able to make Sasuke look so wanton and desperate. It's so fucking sexy. His other hand moved to fondle his balls, lightly bouncing them with two fingers.

Sasuke pulled him by the collar of his orange shirt, thrusting his tongue in without an invitation, not that Naruto would have minded, into the Uzumaki's hot mouth. His thoughts on how repulsive morning breath could be was long forgotten as he licked every inch of the moist cavern he could reach. He moaned into Naruto's mouth as the blond began stroking him faster. He pulled away from their kiss with a wet smack, hands now gripping on those short blond tresses. "Yeah," he breathed into Naruto's ear, eyes closed from the pleasure of Naruto's tugs. "Like that…"

Fuck, he really did it now. Sasuke's sin silk voice urging him on, Naruto was more motivated to pleasure this man, to bring him to completion, even when his own problem was greedily rubbing against the other's boxer covered crotch. He twisted and pulled, enjoying the little sounds Sasuke lets out into his ear. It's _such_ a turn on. He felt the coil tighten more at the pit of his stomach from Sasuke's cries alone. Leaning in, he licked on one of Sasuke's hardened nubs, causing the raven to let out a strangled whine.

"Ah, N-Naru!" Sasuke choked out, his back arching from the assault of the wet tongue, fingers pulling on his sunshine hair painfully. He bit his lip, trying to contain the embarrassing moans he was letting out, but Naruto was not having any of that. When the blond latched his mouth onto his other nipple and started suckling, he almost lost it and pulled him away by his short hair roughly. "Stop!"

Naruto did not bother to hide the disappointed pout from his face. The fists that had yanked him away from Sasuke's body was keeping his head tilted back. The hand on Sasuke's length had abruptly stopped their pumping when he heard the commanding yet broken tone of the Uchiha's voice. He watched as Sasuke breathed heavily through his mouth, obsidian eyes squeezed shut, pale body glazed with sweat, trying, trying so desperately to keep himself from exploding right then and there. His cock jumped at what a hot mess Sasuke looked like right now. He knew Sasuke was close, if the throbbing cock in his hand was anything to go by. His frowned deepened. He really wanted to get him off.

Seemingly under control now, Sasuke took his hands away from Naruto's hair and let the last shiver roll off from his body. Straightening himself, he faced Naruto with murderous eyes. Getting a firm hold on Naruto's wrist, he tore that hand away from his length, hissing sharply at his still sensitised skin. "Look here, dobe," he growled, effectively wiping that pout off Naruto's face. "We're going to do this right, you hear?" He brought Naruto's wrist to his face and poked out a pink tongue. Dark eyes holding Naruto's attention, he gave the man's thumb, which had a few dollops of his own pre-cum, a slow languid lick.

Naruto swallowed with difficulty, eyes still locked with Sasuke's smouldering ones. He seemed to have lost the ability of speech, so he just bobbed his head up and down slowly in agreement with Sasuke's terms. He doubt anything coherent would tumble out of his mouth if he had opened it. He was rewarded with the small quirk at the corner of those slightly swollen lips. He found that his member, which had lost a bit of his gusto when Sasuke had yelled, was brushing against those purple boxers again. Well fuck. Doesn't Sasuke just look hot with that smirk on his face?

Dark eyes looked down at the hardness that was poking his crotch. "Hn," Wrapping his own fingers around Naruto's hot flesh, he watched as those blue eyes glaze over. "Your hands don't go anywhere near my cock, understand?" Just so he won't hear any complaints, he swiped his thumb over the swollen head.

"Yes! Oh, fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, not entirely sure if he was answering the raven or if it was pleasure induced nonsense but his other hand clutched the bedspread tightly, his body obeying the man's order. This earned him a slow pace from that talented hand with the occasional hard pull that had him writhing. He gritted his teeth as he peeked at him through his blond lashes, watched as the smirk widened dangerously.

Sasuke chuckled again, pleased to have the blond at his mercy once more. "Good boy," he whispered and lightly pecked a whiskered cheek. He moved down to lick the expanse of the bronze collarbone, tasting the saltiness of the skin. He eyed the hand buried in the sheets, knuckles turned white at his expense. "You can touch me everywhere else," he offered and almost immediately the hand shot up to grab him by the back of his neck. Sasuke hummed in approval, even when fingers twisted at hairs on the nape of his neck. He kissed his way to the blond's shoulder, nudging the fabric away with his nose, feeling Naruto's hot breath blow some of his raven strands away from his face.

"Teme…" Naruto ground out when Sasuke sucked on a tender patch of skin. It felt really good, the bastard probably memorised all his erogenous zones by now, fuck. He let out a hot breath when Sasuke's pace picked up, shuddering when another hand joined in to caress the wrinkled skin of his sac. "Oh, S'ke…" he moaned, arching so they were chest to chest. "More," he bit out.

The request was ignored and he only kissed his way back up to the blond's neck, determined to leave red welts all over that honeyed skin. "So demanding," he huffed and licked a tendon before sinking perfect teeth into the skin. A hand travelled across the Grecian warrior-like body, running them along those hard muscles, the fabric of the orange shirt was thin enough for Sasuke to feel them through. He let out a long hiss when a finger decided to play with his exposed nipple. Grabbing a fistful of blond locks, he yanked Naruto's head to the side so he could have more skin to work with, and maybe just a smidgen of payback.

Naruto winced but just like before, Sasuke's fingers soothed his scalp with gentle strokes. It's a wonder how he could do so many things at once. Then again, this is _Sasuke_. As much as he was liking the way Sasuke was pampering him right now, he'd like it more if Sasuke shook off this gentle boyfriend persona and just make him cum already. "Come on, S'ke…" he whined, the finger sliding down sensually towards Sasuke's happy trail.

Pulling back, Sasuke casted a glare in the blond's direction, his hand gripping the member tightly as a warning but Naruto smiled sheepishly at him, fingers just brushing against the wiry hair, not daring to disobey the raven's demand. Sasuke tilted his head to the side to give him another one of his smirks. "Kiss me."

Both hands moved to cup Sasuke's face. Releasing a breath at the thought of how perfect his life was right now, Naruto dove in to capture those lips in a slow kiss. Sasuke's hand started moving again, steadily gaining speed and Naruto all but sighed. He pulled his love forward, deepening their kiss, tongues lapping at each other. The other pulled his hair again but it didn't matter because the pain was dulling out into pleasure at how hot they were sucking each other's faces. His hips rocked to the rhythm of Sasuke's pumps, panting harshly into the Uchiha's mouth. "Hngh… Sas- HOLY FUCKING RAMEN!" he suddenly cried out, throwing his head back.

"Mmm…" Sasuke licked away a trail of their mixed saliva on his reddened lips. He purred as he watched the blond's body dance in a pleasured frenzy when he started rubbing the sensitive heads of their cocks mercilessly with one another, clear fluids coming out in short spurts to aid him. Unable to stop himself, his hips jerked out of rhythm but he gripped their members firmly in his hand to allow more contact between them. "Dobe…" He pulled Naruto's face to his again.

Naruto was aware of the gibberish that was pouring out of his mouth. He felt Sasuke's hot breath fanning over his face and the rivulets of sweat between his eyebrows. His vision was of white lights and a part of Sasuke's ruffled hair. Harsh pants and the thunderous thumps of his heart were loud in his ears but he was more attuned to what Sasuke was mouthing into his ear.

"You like this, huh, usuratonkachi..?" the raven asked, giving their members a twist of his hand when the blond did not respond. He sneered when the blond screamed the affirmative, gripping the Uchiha's shoulders for stability. "You want this," he rimmed the shell of his ear with a wicked tongue, picking speed.

A sob broke from the blond as he pushed their heated bodies together, his frame quaking from the intense heat and immense pressure. "I want it…" A cracked whisper of a voice, he hooked his arms around those strong shoulders, trying to bring this man closer to him. It wasn't enough… "I want it," he repeated, eyes hot.

Sasuke flicked a tongue on an earlobe before speaking again. "You," he paused to suck the tender lobe, wetting it and releasing it with a soft pop to continue. "You want us like this." He held the blond tighter as their bodies shook harder.

"I-I do," said Naruto shakily, the hot tears plopping on the back of Sasuke's neck. "I w-want…" He cut himself off, words stuck at the back of his throat as his body was preparing to implode.

"You want us." Sasuke clarified. Like Naruto, he was close, his hand bringing them nearer and nearer to the edge, rhythm gone. Dark brows knitted together, trying to hold it all in as Naruto trembled in his arms.

Naruto nodded, crying now. "I want you with me." He inhaled sharply. Not yet, not yet… He clutched Sasuke tighter to him. He wanted to feel him. More, more. He needed to make sure he's there. That he exists. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke gave a tender kiss just above his frantic pulse. "Usuratonkachi," he called out breathlessly. "Cum for me."

x-X-x

Groggy eyes tried to register where he was at the moment. Blinking a few more times, Naruto turned his head to the side. He bit his lip, extending his arm to the empty space, patting the sheets before running his hand over them to smooth it out. He let out a soft sigh, his eyes closing again. Taking a few deep breaths, he sat up, rubbing away the dried tears crusting his eyelashes together. Pulling the covers off, he swivelled, grunting at the discomfort between his legs. With blond eyebrows furrowed, he rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his palms.

After a few more deep breaths, Naruto stood, legs spread wider than usual as he trotted to his bathroom. The soft screech of the faucet echoed in the small bathroom and he routinely picked up his toothbrush to start his day. Afterwards, Naruto splashed the cool water over his face. He cut the water off and leaned his hands on the cool tiled counter to look at himself in the mirror. The blond hair was tousled from sleep and Naruto gave his mirror image a lopsided smile.

He turned his head to the opened bathroom door and glanced at his bed again, the sheets on the other side was left undisturbed and he sighed, the corner of his lips tugged down. Focusing at the matter at hand, his pants, he slipped them off, cringing at how sticky they were. "Ugh," He stuck a tongue out distastefully and threw the grey sleeping garment into the sink, running the water over the soiled front. "So gross," he muttered to himself.

Wringing the pants dry one last time, he tossed the twisted garment to his laundry pile, already overflowing from the basket. He clicked his tongue at that. Man, he really need to wash those or else he'll end up without clothes. He already had to substitute his only sleeping trousers for boxers last night, since he didn't have any clean ones. Pulling his shirt over his head, he gave it a sniff before placing it on one of the plastic hooks on the walls. It's still good for tonight. Stepping into his shower, he twisted the knob and proceeded to lather himself up.

Drying himself off with a fluffy white towel, he needed to wash this too damn, he walked back to his bedroom. While using one hand to rub the towel against his wet hair, his other hand, which was many a shade paler than his own skin, searched for something he can wear for today. Settling for a pair of pair of black shorts and an old orange hoodie, he threw them on quickly, the growling of his stomach reminding him of what to do next for the day.

Tossing the towel over his shoulder, he'll pick it up later when doing laundry, he rushed to the kitchen, mind temporarily taken over at the thought of consuming his beloved ramen. He rummaged through his stash of ramen cups, pulling out one that caught his eye and held it over his head with both hands, grinning with joy, eyes sparkling. It's the holy grail of ramen cups! Cerulean blue eyes clouded when his mind registered what flavour he had pulled out, his mouth now a thin line. Nevertheless, he pushed the drawer shut with his leg and pressed the button on his electric kettle.

He tore at the flimsy plastic enveloping the cup and threw it into the kitchen wastebasket, grabbing a pair of chopsticks as he made his way to the dining table. Leaning back on his seat, he turned the cup in his hands, reading the labels with a sullen expression. He jumped to his feet when he heard the small click from his kettle to retrieve it. After throwing in the seasoning and hydrated seaweed and narutomaki, he poured in the hot water. Setting his chopsticks on the cup so the lid remained closed, he started the small timer to begin the 3 minute countdown.

Naruto looked at the cup again, biting the inside of his cheek. It was the same flavour he and Sasuke had consumed the day he met up with his best friend after that one year gap. He could still remember how delicious it tasted, especially when he got to savour it from Sasuke's mouth. His tongue ran over slightly chapped lips at the memory and his thoughts quickly went to what had happened in his bed. The Uchiha's talented hands touching him, pulling on his hair and that wicked mouth and tongue teasing him. His velvety voice, panting in his ear, moaning, praising, saying his name like a prayer.

_Ding!_

Naruto stared down at the cup in front of him, ready to be devoured. Unclenching his fist, he picked up his chopsticks and lifted the lid, his nose assaulted by the heavenly scent of miso. Stirring the noodles with his chopsticks to distribute everything, he was ready to shove the piping hot noodles into his mouth but something held him back. Closing his eyes, he let it finally hit him, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"A dream, huh?"

x-X-x

Hitching the backpack higher up his shoulders, Naruto smiled when the saw the rice fields just outside the tiny village. He had come across this place during his travels with the late pervy sage all those years ago. It definitely wasn't large enough to have its own bath house, the picture of how sad the pervy sage was when he found out that little bit still gave him the giggles, but it's a good place to rest their weary feet and restock on supplies. Located just outside of the border of the land of Fire, it might be a little while before he'll have to restock again if he were to travel such long distances. However, that wasn't the case right now, he only has to travel for a day or two more.

"You look more handsome each time you visit, boy." An elderly woman greeted him, waving.

A bubble of laughter escaped his throat and he was absolutely beaming as approached the woman's booth. "It's nice to see you again, baachan!" He crouched to the woman's level and let her cup his face. "How are you?" he asked gently, eyes darting across her tiny form. The last time he had visited, she was coughing violently but insisted that it was because she had stayed the night up playing cards with the ladies.

"Good," she answered him, patting his tan whiskered cheek. "Don't look at me that way, boy, I still have some fight left in me. I'm not _that_ old, you know." Her lips formed a slight frown.

Naruto chuckled and raised both his hands up in defence. "I'm not saying that you are, baachan." He sweated a little, nervous as he knows just how sensitive women in general are about their age and how violent they tend to get. "I bet you still have someone chasing after you."

The woman laughed. "Ever the flatterer," she said and patted the seat next to her in invitation. "But I swear old man Tanaka still has the hots for me," she continued in a hushed voice, a hand cupped next to her mouth before laughing once more. Naruto sat next to her nodding in agreement and peered at the table, displaying her merchandise. "I take it you're going to visit your friend?" she asked in a knowing tone.

Naruto perked up and nodded enthusiastically. "Mhmm! I wanted to get them something nice this time too, it's going to be a special day."

She bit on the nail of her thumb, thinking. "This girl you're visiting sure is lucky, I hope she treats you well."

Naruto turned cherry red. "A-ah, it's…it's not like that at all!" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, but continued, "This person is very special to me and I know they think the very same towards me as well." His smile was soft as his thoughts drifted to Sasuke.

"I expect nothing less from young love," she hummed, a wrinkled hand hovering over her goods. "I'm sure she's very beautiful so what do you think about this hairpin?" she asked, holding up the item in question.

He almost choked on his spit at the mental image his mind supplied him. "E-eh?" The blond was torn between actually buying it for laughs or declining, because let's face it, Sasuke does have the hair and looks to pull it off but then again, he knew he would get an earful from the raven and maybe a chidori to the face. "Ah, they're not the type to wear such fancy things," he reasoned but he had to admit that the hairpin would go well with Sasuke's hair and skin colour. He scanned the table for something else and when he did, he uttered, "Perfect."

x-X-x

Naruto ended up spending a good part of the afternoon with the old woman, talking about random things over tea and some dried squid. She even gave him some to take to Sasuke. His pace quickened when he suddenly felt the pull of Sasuke calling him. He couldn't understand nor explain it. It was very much like the first time he felt it, Sasuke's call. He was at Ichiraku's at the time, eating dinner with Konohamaru and his little gang and he very nearly knocked his bowl from the counter when he whipped his head back as he felt it.

It wasn't anything physical like hearing Sasuke shout his name from a distance or anything, nor did he have psychic episodes of the raven coming into his dreams telling him when and where to meet. Nope, nothing like that at all. He just _feels_ Sasuke. He feels the yearning to meet up with him, it tugged his heart and like a magnetic pull, it lead him to wherever the Uchiha was. Almost as if by instinct, he was drawn in to him.

Whenever they parted, they would never know when their next meeting would be or which location would be their meeting point. If that were the case, their second meeting would have been around the time of his birthday, or their "anniversary" as Naruto would teasingly call it. No, their second meeting had been earlier than planned, just a few months ago in fact, and this would be their third. Naruto smiled brightly at that.

He had gotten the feeling about a week ago, just when he had returned from a B-rank mission with Sai and Kiba, a little tingle in his chest, and had practically clamoured his way to the Hokage tower to ask for a few days off. The tingle eventually grew into some sort of attraction, an urgent need to leave the village and seek the man. It was just two days ago that he had stepped out of the village gates. With his second nature telling him to head towards Ame instead of Suna, Naruto's heart couldn't stop its erratic beating at the thought of seeing Sasuke again.

x-X-x

Naruto flinched at the sunlight that had hit his face but his eyelids remained closed. Just a few more minutes… He placed an arm on his forehead in an attempt to shield his face. Naruto knew he should be a little more guarded, instead of being so exposed like this, under a tree. He's a shinobi for ramen's sake. But meh, this part of the land he was currently in was considered trouble free but one can never be too sure, right? The offending light was suddenly gone as a shadow fell over him and normally Naruto would have jumped to his feet, yelling at the intruder, with a finger pointing rudely at them but not this time.

"Just how long are do you plan on lying there? Be a little more cautious, dobe."

Naruto had not budged but his lips did spread into a wide smile. "I have nothing to worry about, since you're watching over me, angel," he teased in a sing-song voice. "Oww, oww, oww! Not so hard, damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto howled, awake now and rubbing the sore patch on his shoulder where Sasuke had pinched him

"The fuck you calling a fucking angel, you moron," Sasuke seethed, face turned away from the blond, cheeks tinged pink. "Let's just go."

The blond looked over at the raven, looking slightly smug despite being reprimanded just mere moments ago. "Ne, ne, Sasuke, it's going to be a special day soon, huh?" he asked as he slid his arms through the straps of his backpack. "Do you have any special plans? Considering you called me all the way here and everything." He batted his lashes at him, rubbing their shoulders together in an attempt to get affectionate.

Sasuke just snorted, pushing him away. "What are you talking about? Don't just assume things, you usuratonkachi." He kept dark eyes away from cerulean ones and stood up, his back facing the blond.

"Aww, you don't have to be so shy!" Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist, resting his chin on a shoulder. "We can spend the day together, just you and me," Naruto continued, chortling when that earned him a grunt from the raven. Feeling mischievous, he dropped his voice a few octaves and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "We can even do something fun… Hey!" Naruto found himself on his butt, a short distance away from the man. "What's is your problem, bas- Sasuke!"

"Stay away!" Sasuke roared as Naruto clamoured to get back on his feet. "Don't come any closer!" he warned.

Naruto shook his head wildly, pushing himself up by the heel of his palm. "No, Sasuke!" His eyes stung, the image of Sasuke with a katana run through him being burned into mind, blood soaking the back of his hooded cloak. About to get up, his head was pushed down and an unidentified man hunkered over him, forcing him to the ground while another pulled the sword out and restrained Sasuke. "Sasuke! Don't touch him!" he barked at the man.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out weakly, lifting his face from the earth to face him with sad eyes. "A good birthday present would be for you to stay put and not get in trouble." Blood dribbled from his lips and Naruto struggled more in the man's hold.

"No! Sasuke!" the blond cried out frantically, watching helplessly as more men, wearing various headbands circled the raven. "Get away from him!" he screamed, "Sasuke did nothing wrong!" His voice cracked as he held back a sob when the men kicked and beat him, calling him a traitor, a murderer. "Don't!" Naruto clenched his fists; anger began to swirl in his stomach. "I said don't touch him!" He threw the man off him and scampered to Sasuke's side.

"Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke merely smiled at him as those blue eyes widened when Sasuke's own Kusanagi pierced through its master.

A sharp cry was ripped from his throat. "Sasuke!" Naruto felt pain bloom on his left side. Huh, did he get cut down too..? He couldn't move, was forced to watch the light slowly die out of Sasuke's obsidian eyes, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs as wide blue eyes zoned in to Sasuke's moving lips, struggling to give him his last message.

"Naru…to…" His whole body shook from fear and anger. Why did it have to be like this? Why did they have to kill his dream of them being together? Why? "Usura…ton…kachi…" He wanted…he just wanted this dream to last a little longer.

"WAKE UP, USURATONKACHI!"

Sucking in a deep breath, Naruto shot up from his position, eyes madly darting in every direction, trying to make sense of what just happened. His heart was still thundering but as he focused on Sasuke, who had a tight grip on his arm, he let the waves of relief wash over him. He's safe. It was all just a dream… He rubbed his cheek, eyes casted down as to not show Sasuke how distressed he had felt.

The raven donned an impassive expression but there was a slight crease between his eyes. Something was definitely wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have kicked his side to wake him? "Hey," he called for the blond's attention. "Did you get lost or something, dobe?" He knew that wasn't the case but he wanted to see how Naruto would react to that, seeming how he was completely out of it.

Naruto scratched his head, sneaking glances at what would be potential blind spots for a surprise attack. The thought of someone sneaking up on them was gnawing at his mind. "Uh, yeah. I guess?" He really wasn't paying attention to what Sasuke had asked, just trying to make sure the area was indeed safe as he first deemed it to be.

Dark eyes narrowed. "Naruto, look at me." Sasuke demanded, tugging the arm he was holding.

For some reason, Naruto wouldn't meet his eyes, the dream of his blank stare still haunting him. Instead, he looked in between his eyes where the crease had deepened in slight worry. "Don't want to have premature wrinkles, now," he joked, attempting to lighten the mood and ease the Uchiha's worries. "Even if your birthday is tomorrow," he laughed half-heartedly, pushing two fingers between his thin eyebrows to smooth it out.

Sasuke didn't slap the hand away like he usually would but his frown disappeared, replaced by a calculating look. "Come on, dobe," he said gently, tugging on the blond's arm again. "It'll rain soon." He helped him to his feet.

Naruto's heart fluttered a little at the thought of Sasuke being worried for him, even though he doesn't show it, but the little gestures he received from the stoic Uchiha were good enough for him. Putting his backpack on, he nodded at Sasuke to tell him that he was ready and followed him as he leapt onto one of the sturdy branches. He stared at the back, the horrible nightmare coming back to bite him, playing games with his eyes. Once or twice, he saw blood steep the poncho-like garment and he had to shake his head to get rid of the image.

Sasuke would occasionally glance over his shoulder to look at his best friend, wondering if it was alright to let the blond dobe travel aerially when his head was somewhere else. He clicked his tongue when the idiot's head nearly collided with an overhead branch. "Pay attention, usuratonkachi! We're not far." He turned his head to the front again and pushed forward. "I'll leave you behind if you go any slower," he muttered and nearly bit his tongue at Naruto's immediate response.

"Don't!" he cried out in a hurt voice and made a great leap so he was next to the raven. He clutched onto a part of his traveling robe, halting both of them from going further into the dense forest. Naruto didn't know which part of Sasuke's words really affected him but the thought of him not being there for Sasuke was still fresh in his mind. Sasuke was vulnerable out here and he'd be damned if Sasuke got hurt on his watch.

Sasuke regarded the shorter man with a mask of indifference but his obsidian eyes did flicker with emotion at the anguished look on Naruto's face. They didn't say anything and just stayed there for a moment. He could feel the anxiousness from the normally cheery blond. He wasn't sure what was running through that mind of his but he could sort of feel what it was likely about. "Hn," he pulled his cloak out of Naruto's clutches and tilted his head up in a smirk. "I was under the impression that you'll come after my ass either way."

Naruto's blue eyes blinked up at Sasuke, a little confused at first but when the statement finally registered, his face broke into a smile. "Yeah, you bet, teme!" He gave him the thumbs up, winking.

"Hn," With his lean legs, he pushed himself forward again, gaining momentum at each jump. "But can you even keep up, usuratonkachi?" he taunted, chuckling to himself as he distanced himself from the blond.

"I won't lose, teme!" Naruto called out after him and soon, he was hot on his trail, feeling much better. Sasuke knew how to comfort him, in his own way and for that he was grateful. He watched the man in front of him, grinning to himself. That's right, nothing like that would ever happen to Sasuke. Sasuke's a strong shinobi, not some damsel in distress that needs Naruto to always be there and protect him. The Uchiha can handle himself just fine. He's really smart too, smarter than he was willing to admit out loud. He wasn't called a genius in their genin years for nothing. Just like him, Sasuke also wouldn't go down without a fight. He was getting all worked up for nothing. He almost laughed at his own stupidity.

It had started pouring and Sasuke was eager to reach their destination so they could take shelter and dry off. He motioned for Naruto to pick up the pace and when they reached a familiar clearing, he hopped off from the branch, the wet grass making squishing noises as he walked to the entrance of the small hut. Not looking back, he entered but left the door open for Naruto. He needed to rid himself of these wet clothes. Tossing off his cloak and the cloth around his head, he ran his hand through his dripping hair. How he wished for a towel right about now, he really couldn't afford to get sick nowadays.

"Shitsureishimasu," Naruto greeted as he step foot inside, ignoring the snort Sasuke let out at his attempt to be polite. His eyes took in the details of the abandoned hut, not that there was anything to look at since it was bare, sans Sasuke's knapsack lying in one of the corners. The hut might have been used as a garden shed at some point, judging by the old rusted hoe and cobwebbed covered tools. He had slammed the door closed, rattling the small building and disturbing the dust and Sasuke clicked his tongue at how graceful he was being. Naruto rubbed his hands together in an attempt to get warm, the rain already soaked his clothes, chilling him to the bone.

He glanced over at Sasuke who had his back to him and was in the middle of peeling his shirt off. His lips quirked at seeing the man shirtless but his expression darkened when he saw the bandage wrapped around his ribs, a spot of blood on his right side. He lowered his head, fingers biting his palm as he balled his fists, leaving deep crescent marks. He was angry, so fucking angry. Sasuke wasn't supposed to get hurt. Not in fucking dreams, not ever! He made his way to the man.

"Oy, dumbass," Sasuke felt a vein tick near his temple in annoyance when those tan arms wrapped around him, his naked back coming in contact with the blond's wet clothes. He should at least take off his clothes first, the idiot. He pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, letting the wet material crumple to a heap at his feet.

Naruto only held him tighter, nuzzling the side of the man's pale neck and breathed in his scent. "Ne, Sasuke," his voice was soft, pleading, asking for the raven's permission. "Let me touch you…"

_Let me feel you. Let me know this isn't just some dream. Let me know that you're really here with me. _Those words remained unsaid but he knew Sasuke would feel them, would understand what he really wanted from their touch.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. He'd rather prefer them to rest for a bit, or at least dry off first but whatever it was that razzed Naruto, he wanted that haunted look on his face to go away. Reaching back, he tangled his fingers into those golden locks of his. "Hn," He gave a sharp tug to his hair before soothing the scalp. For now he'd relent and maybe get to the bottom of this afterwards. "Do as you please, dobe."

x-X-x

**BONUS:**

His breath came in harsh pants, eyes closed as he shivered not from the cold but by desire. His back bowed at the slight burn, mouth hung open in a silent scream. Blunt fingernails raked on the old wooden walls of the hut, hands running up and down his sides while his back was littered with slow open-mouthed kisses. He grunted, wiggling his hips slightly to get the other's attention but the silent plea was disregarded. A fist pounded against the wall in frustration, followed by an irritated growl, "Fuck, dobe! Come on!" His voice was raspy, the sweat dripping into his eyes stung like a bitch. "If you don't fucking hurry up, I'll do it myse- Ahhh! Yes! Fuck!" Sasuke threw his head back, thanking the gods above when the blond fully sheathed himself.

Naruto looked at the delectable scene below him, breathing shallow. He's here. Naruto kissed the pale shoulder, hands massaging Sasuke's toned thighs before sliding them up his hips, then up his chest. One hand rested above the man's heart, feeling the beat resonate through his palm. This was it, proof to him that Sasuke's alive. He merely kissed the soft cheek when the other demanded him to move and start their dance.

Unsatisfied at being ignored once more, Sasuke whipped his head back at him, glaring. "Move, usuratonkachi!"

Naruto looked down at him and kissed the side of his temple softly. "Teme," he called out, his other hand ran over the lean stomach to grip the leaking length. "Tell me about your dreams." He never gave the raven a chance to answer as he pulled back, angled his hips slightly and pushed his length back in, relishing the strangled scream Sasuke let out. His screams, the bruises, scratches, love bites, all of them were proof that Sasuke's with him right now. He won't let this dream end. The dream that they shall forever stay connected, stay together. That's what he wanted most. He wanted Sasuke to be with him.

x-X-x

**A/N**: That's it for chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it. I do apologise if the smut wasn't really that good! ^^" This was my first time writing it haha The next update won't be for a while since I'm going to have a really hectic week ahead! I have my JLPT and also my recital so I must, must study and practice! Not to mention work is harassing my writing time… But I'll try my best, ne? Please leave a review and/or ask me stuff on my tumblr account if you have any questions about the next chapter or future projects! *waves at tumblr followers* I hope my followers enjoyed that spoiler I posted a few weeks ago! Meh, chapter 3 spoilers might make its way on tumblr again but don't expect it to be like chapter 2's spoiler.

**FAQ**:

**I'm confused, was the first smut a dream?** – Oops yes, I'm sorry to say that it was! Just a glimpse on what's going through Naru's mind. Poor baby misses his S'ke.

**Yes, some NaruSasu! Will this be permanent? **– Remember guys, I'm not really particular in writing SasuNaru or NaruSasu. They will always be equal. Period. Even when someone _tops_ that doesn't mean they dominate the other. They like to pleasure and receive pleasure. Who says they go for only one round anyway?

**Hey, I have an idea of this and this and such **– Mmm…I don't really take requests but don't let that stop you from asking! I'm open for suggestions and maybe I'll slip in an Easter egg or two in my fics. It's happened before! To the reviewer that liked Naruto being top, I give you your sort of Easter egg!

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing Happiness

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I only borrow his characters to write down the smut I've conjured up in my pervy mind.

**Pairings**: SasNar which is SasuNaru/NaruSasu whichever way you see it

**Warnings**: M for language, Sasuke's dirty mouth and smut. Unbeta'd.

**A/N**: Thank you for reading my humble fic. Special thanks to my loyal reviewers who encourage me to keep writing! This was supposed to be up on Christmas but I kind of ran into a few personal problem but everything's fine now! This is probably _**the**_ hardest chapter I'd ever written! *laughs sheepishly* I'm sorry for being a horrible person and not updating as often as I should. It's a new year and I've promised myself that I'm going to do my best and update more frequently. I worked hard in this chapter, I hope some of my writing has improved! ^^ Enjoy and please leave a review!

Will be further edited in the future hahaha

x-X-x

**You with Me**

**Chapter 3: Chasing Happiness**

x-X-x

Shoving his hands into his pants pockets, Naruto released a heavy sigh, leaning his head back against the curved building. He really didn't like waiting. He kicked at a loose pebble, lower lip jutting out in a small pout with blond brows furrowed as he thought about how this date will go. Was he dressed right? It's just a casual date, right? No biggie. There was nothing wrong with wearing the brightest orange jumper in his wardrobe. A loud snort from him startled the cat trying to sneak a fish carcass from one of the trash bins. It hissed at him before picking the treat into its mouth and ran off. Naruto ignored it, clicking his tongue at how ridiculous it was for him to even doubt his fashion choices for one measly date. Strangely, he wasn't nervous, even for his first date. A part of him said that he should be but he felt like it shouldn't even matter. He shifted his body, trying to find a better position while he waited. Releasing another breath, he simply closed his eyes. It's just one date.

Those cerulean blue eyes remained close when he heard the quick and light pitter-patter approaching him. They only slit open to stare at his sandals when the footsteps stopped and the person panted softly. His face muscles twitched, trying to work its way into a smile instead of a grimace. That's what you do when your date arrives, right? You greet them with a bright smile.

"I-I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata straightened, hands automatically placed in front of her lips, a habit had remained with her from her childhood years or maybe it was just nerves since she's talking to her date.

Pulling away from the wall, Naruto finally raised his blond head. He smiled at her. "That's okay, Hinata. I might have picked an inconvenient day for you," A hand reached back to rub his neck. "Sorry about that." This date doesn't sound like it's off on a good start. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"No!" Hinata said immediately, startling the blond at her raised voice. "I-I mean, I had not expected clan meeting to be extended," she explained, her pale eyes looking away.

Naruto nodded. "Well, it can't be helped. Clan meetings are important, aren't they?" he tried to ease her concerns. "Where do you want to go first? I haven't really planned this out to tell ya the truth." He scratched his chin, smile faltering. He hadn't and he probably sounded unenthusiastic about the whole thing and really, really stupid. Ah, fuck it.

Hinata waved her hands in front of her, slightly distressed. "You didn't have to make plans. We can just spend time together?" she offered. Naruto didn't miss her biting her lower lip in worry that she might mess this up. He better fix this.

The blond hummed, as if thinking it over. "Sounds good but afterwards, we definitely have to stop by Ichiraku!" He pumped his fist into the air. Sounding more excited now since he'll get to go to his favourite stall. He walked ahead, mind already drifting on his ramen options and what extra toppings he would get with arms folded behind his head. When he noticed that Hinata was not following him, he turned his body slightly to look at her. "Eh, Hinata?" he called out, blue eyes blinking questioningly. "You okay?"

The Hyuuga heiress snapped from her stupor and shook her head. "It's nothing." She blushed slightly and when she finally noticed the distance between them she rushed over to him. "Ah, I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun!" she apologised profusely, now at his side.

Naruto chuckled. "That's okay. What's your favourite ramen flavour, Hinata?" he asked her, trying to make conversation as they started walking.

x-X-x

His skin was burning. The breath he let out might as well have been steam. He licked his dry lips, his saliva thick enough to make smacking sounds as he opened his mouth. It's so hot. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes from the heat, the salty sweat that had slid into those pools of blue made him blink multiple times. A thumb gracefully wiped the wetness that threatened to display his true emotions. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't crying, damn it! It's just so hot! The blond had said that out loud when dark eyes regarded him in question but then a hot mouth attached itself on his neck. Fingers curled around dark locks, urging that mouth to keep going in its ministrations. Naruto let out another hot breath, head tilted back as the wet tongue traced one of the tendons of his neck, cooling his skin there. His other hand slid down a slick back, fingers running over the knobs of the other's spine.

"Sasuke," came the soft moan when that wicked tongue of his licked and lapped at this skin, taking the heat with it. "You're warm, oh-!" His head dropped onto the raven's shoulder when the felt Sasuke tighten around him.

The youngest Uchiha let his nose slide up the length of Naruto's neck, blowing cool air along the way, delighted at how he made the blond shiver. He dipped his moist tongue into the man's ear and started to move his hips. He smirked against the bronzed skin when he had tried to muffle his gasps by biting his lower lip.

"You're so hot," Naruto bit out and brought the raven, who was straddling him, closer to his heated body, allowing him to go deeper. "Fuck!" he cursed when those scorching muscles clamped around him again as Sasuke moved. "I-if you don't stop doing that, I might lose it," he said hoarsely trying to keep himself from shooting his load too soon.

Sasuke pulled back to face him, smirk already in place and he teasingly rubbed circles on his chest. Dark lust filled eyes pinned glossy cerulean down. "That's the point, dobe," the right corner of his lips slanted upwards seductively. "Am I too hot to handle?" He licked his nose.

Naruto was sometimes taken aback by at how sensual Sasuke could be. Sure, they fight and disagreed on things all the time. And when they flirted, their banters were playful but in bed, Sasuke, that bastard, is one hell of a minx, teasing him to no end. He often wondered at what other sides of Sasuke he'd get to see but right now all he could think about was just how fucking good it felt to have Sasuke bouncing up and down his dick. Fuck, if the bastard didn't let up, he was really going to cum! He gripped those moving hips tightly, fingers digging into pale flesh to stop any more movements.

"Hn. Not a chance, usuratonkachi." Those hands on his hips were immediately slapped away. "I'm in fucking charge here," declared the birthday boy, eyes glinting.

Naruto whined, which turned into a tangled bunch of praises and curses when Sasuke's cavern clenched down on him as he pulled out. His heart hammered against his chest at the lustful look Sasuke sent his way, that delectable bottom lip caught between a set of perfect teeth. He had pulled himself out nearly the whole way and with hands on tan shoulders to brace himself, he twirled his hips teasingly. Naruto's eyes bugged out from his sockets. Fuck, he was driving him crazy! "A-ah, fuck, Sasuke!" That bastard was teasing him, that twitching hole of his just grazing his swollen tip. The visual itself made his balls tighten and the sweet, sweet promise of that hot channel closing down on him again. Oh, sweet agony! His cock twitched.

A pale hand curled around the base of the darkened shaft, stopping it from erupting too soon. Sasuke clucked his tongue disapprovingly but his face was donning a smile. It was more of an evil grin though. "Who did I say was in control again, dobe?" He punctuated the question with a few shallow thrusts.

Naruto's whole body quivered but he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart, head weighed down. After a good minute or two, more like five, he opened his eyes when a hand brushed against his cheek. He was face to face with the bandage wrapped just over a flat stomach. He kissed the rough material, hands caressing the warm back of his love. He wanted to make all the pain go away. If only he could always be there for him.

"It's just a minor wound, dobe." When he was positive Naruto had calmed down, Sasuke had removed his hand and slid himself out to wrap his long legs around the man instead. He brushed the damp golden hair that had clung to his forehead and cheeks. Those obsidian eyes that watched him had lost a bit of its carnal hunger but not their heat. He must have looked like a kicked puppy for Sasuke to stop his torture over him. Or it could be another form of torture since he isn't buried in him anymore.

He caught the brunet's wrist and lowered it to his lips where he placed soft kisses on his fingertips. He said nothing and continued the soft attention he gave to those delicate fingers. He marvelled at the soft sigh Sasuke had let out and peeked at his handsome face through his blond lashes. Those dark obsidian pools belonging to the young Uchiha were at half mast, eyelids fluttering as a blush dusted his fair cheeks. Naruto smiled inwardly. While Naruto himself enjoyed rough and sexy foreplay, he had found out that slow, intimate touches like this would reduce Sasuke into a mewling kitten. He intended to exploit that today. It was after all his birthday and the birthday boy should be pampered.

Sasuke choked back as gasp when Naruto's tongue came out to play. He had licked between his slender fingers, twirling around them as he gave his digits soft sucks and decided to read his fortune by the way it traced the lines of his palm. Resting his brows on a mop of gold spun hair, he let Naruto kiss and lick to his heart's content. All the while, his breathing had become laboured and his exhales shifted the blond spikes. His prosthetic hand had found its way to a tan neck, his thumb rubbing tender circles. "Nhnn…" he gritted out when the wet muscle laved at the pulse on his wrist, making it quicken a few beats.

This is much better, Naruto decided when he massaged one ass cheek. While he liked the Sasuke who took charge in their lovemaking, be it him receiving or the one thrusting into him, he often craved for this Sasuke who he could dismantle with a gentle kiss. This side of him, how the proud Uchiha's lips would tremble as he gave a soft suck on tender skin and make him sigh. He loved seeing him this way. How he had trusted him enough with his body to love.

Goosebumps erupted on his arms when Naruto kissed a trail from his wrist down to his elbows. He too beginning to feel warmth Naruto had felt when he had done all the teasing. Sasuke's body flushed a warm red when Naruto began suckling on the skin of his elbow. Both hands buried themselves into damp locks as Naruto ducked his head and started peppering his chest with kisses. Inhaling deeply, the smell of rain had dulled the fresh clean scent of the blond's shampoo but somewhat intensified his own natural scent. He inhaled again, the act sending a swirl of heat in his belly.

Naruto chuckled. "It's like you're trying to suck my brains out." It was probably the unsexiest thing to say right about now. Damn his mouth sometimes, but Sasuke hadn't minded it. It was almost as if he had expected it coming from the blond loudmouth.

Burying his nose deeper into sunshine hair, he continued to sniff and massage the man's head while Naruto had brought both his hands up in favour of kneading his bottom cheeks. "Mmm…Naru," he mumbled as he nuzzled, eyes closed in content, his back arched slightly. He shivered when those lips kissed along his collarbone, his body getting warmer. "Ah!" a soft gasp when fingers slid teasingly between his cheeks.

His fingertips skirted against the wrinkled opening, revelling in Sasuke's voice each time he put just a bit more pressure against it. His lips were busy giving attention to the expanse of fair skin before him. Swirling the tip of his tongue, he manoeuvred it as if he was writing hidden messages across a white canvas and slipped a finger in. How the channel had reverted back to its earlier state was a mystery and also sent a zing to his cock, the delicious warmth coating his finger promised pleasure.

Sasuke's toes curled when a second finger joined in. His back bowed, jutting his ass out so those fingers can reach deeper within him. He sighed Naruto's name and the other man responded by moving his fingers. There was no hurry, the blond made sure to take his time in a way that both excited and relaxed Sasuke. He played with the soft baby hairs at the back of the man's neck, listening to hushed whispers of his named against his now flushed chest. His mouth fell open in a silent scream when those fingers brushed something within him.

Naruto's hand stilled, two fingers still lodged in Sasuke's hole. The man above him was quivering but made no sound. Then he curled his fingers and could feel Sasuke's own curl against his nape. Pulling back slightly, he peered down on his stomach. Clear, hot essence had splattered onto his abs, _Sasuke's essence_, and was slowly oozing down between the crevices of his muscles. The erotic image made his rod pulsate in need. He licked his cracked lips. "Sasuke?" he called out, voice slightly hoarse.

Breathing harshly through his nose, Sasuke tried to keep his composure. Even as wet fire brushed on the dusky skin of his left nipple before lips closed themselves around the area and sucked. Those fingers in him hadn't touched him again but nevertheless his cock dribbled shamelessly onto his best friend's hard stomach solely from the pleasure of his mouth. He pulled back, forcing Naruto to tear his lips away from his feast and look up at him.

Naruto leaned back a little to take in the sight set before him. He let his blue hues roam over this softer side of Sasuke he had managed to bring out. The handsome man was gloriously flushed from the chest up, bite marks decorating his otherwise flawless skin. That midnight hair that was clinging to his cheeks had grown longer, the duckbutt style somewhat lost, but it framed his face nicely, softening his angular features. Half-lidded eyes observed him in turn, lips pink from when he had kissed him roughly in their previous round. He almost regretted not buying that hairpin now. If he were wearing it right now while he looked like this... He darted his eyes away, shameful that such thoughts were making his cock leak. A hand seized his chin and he swallowed uncomfortably, a slight fear that Sasuke had somehow read his thoughts but a quick glance at the man's face wiped away his concerns. He was wearing that smile again and his heart raced. "You're beautiful," he whispered, tucking a lock of dark hair behind the man's ear.

Sasuke pressed their brows together and gave out a breathy laugh, the warm air tickling Naruto's lips. He touched the other's nose, affectionately rubbing it with his own. "Shut up, usuratonkachi," he murmured and captured those lips, deciding to take matters in his own hands.

The kiss was slow but full of feeling. The hand around his neck slid up to hold his cheek, holding his head in place as shapely lips caressed his own. They shared many soft kisses, giving small pecks and the shiest of licks but after a while, his own playful tongue peeked out and traced the seam between those lips before sucking on the bottom. He licked, sucked and gave the occasional nibble and Sasuke hummed appreciatively above him, opening his mouth and giving him entrance but Naruto would go back to massaging his bottom lip, determined to simply kiss Sasuke's lips raw. That was until Sasuke took charge and plunged his tongue into the blond's mouth.

Their tongues were slick as they slipped and slid against each other. Naruto pulled him closer by the waist and Sasuke groaned when his heated flesh became trapped between two sweaty bodies. He rocked his hips, determined to get more friction for his sensitive member and also pushed back so those fingers would touch that bundle of nerves again. He panted into the Uzumaki's mouth and let that tongue have its way with his as he was assaulted by the tingles on pleasure. He tore away from their kiss to throw his head back when Naruto had made a scooping motion with his fingers.

Clear blue eyes turned stormy at what he could say is the most erotic display ever laid out to him. He licked away their saliva that had run down the sides of his mouth. Fuck, Sasuke looked really delectable right now, all flushed and sweaty, teetering on the edge from his kisses and fingers. "Damn it, Sasuke!" he yelled when those walls threatened to crush his fingers. "I'm not even going to think of what you'll do to my dick if you keep doing that." Oh, but he did and he would very much like to feel it, preferably now. "Ease up, would you?" He tried to wriggle his fingers out, ready to replace them with something thicker.

Sasuke clicked his teeth together. "No," he answered curtly and pushed the blond onto his back. "You stay put."

"Wha-?" was his rather intelligent response. He lifted his head to see Sasuke sit down on his stomach, bending his wrist at an uncomfortable angle, fingers still trapped in the raven's hold. He scrunched up his face. What in ramen's name was Sasuke planning to- "Holy fucking ramen, S'uke!" He tried to lift himself to get a better look but a pale hand shoved him back down. He lost all sense of control now, in all aspects, as the need for him to be encased grew. "Oh, Sasuke, you cheater!" he accused but it came out more like a moan. And here he thought he would finally get his way with him. It wasn't fair. He didn't get to participate in this _at all_ and he gnawed at his bottom lip as Sasuke's body danced before him, determined to fight off the tightening of his balls. Fuck, he never thought Sasuke grinding down and fucking his fingers could make him feel this turned on.

All the while, the rain poured heavily outside, pelting the flimsy glass window with loud taps. _Tap, tap, tap_. Naruto, being the big child that he was, can be easily distracted but before he could as much as shift his eyes, Sasuke snarled, "Hey, eyes on me, Uzumaki," he bit out his last name, clearly pissed off that he would even think of having those blue eyes leave him.

Naruto tried to supress a whimper when the man straddling him touched himself. Sweet mother of holy ramen! He probably said that out loud too as he felt his dark cock spurt twice and Sasuke had the gall to send a smirk his way. A finger twitched to touch the dark beauty above him but he knew better. Fucking hell, Sasuke was going to be the death of him. He'd never be able to live it down if he came from visual stimulation alone. Fuck. With a groan, he slammed his free hand onto the floor. His hand went down again and again. _Tap, tap, tap_. He tried to concentrate on the sound of the rain beating against glass. _Tap, tap, tap_.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Oiii, Narutoooo! Wake up already, asshole!" Kiba yelled, voice slightly muffled coming from the other side of Naruto's bedroom window. He rapped the glass again calling out his friend's name.

Naruto woke with a start, legs kicking the sheet off him. Shit, he knew he shouldn't have taken that nap! Rubbing his cheek with his other hand, he discreetly checked if drool had caked on his chin. None. Reaching up, he unlocked the window and slid it open, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. He clutched at the small weight resting on his palm, thankful he had not tossed it in his slumber. He slid his hand under the sheet before turning his head towards sunlight, eyes bleary.

Kiba poked his head in. "Should've known you'd zonk out before our mission!" He laughed loudly, much to Naruto's dismay, still a bit cranky from sleep. "We meet at the gate in forty," he reminded him.

He released a yawn, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he scratched his chest and mumbled, "Mmm, yeah, yeah. Gotcha'."

The brunet choked back another laugh, shaking his head. "But I think you should take a shower first. A _cold_ one." He jerked his thumb towards the slight tenting of the thin sheets and Naruto's cheeks coloured. Heckling, the dog owner jumped off, landing next to his large companion, leaving Naruto to deal with his problem.

"Ah, shit."

x-X-x

What is he doing? He shouldn't be having thoughts like this, damn it! Naruto ran a hand through his hair in frustration, feet dangling from his position on a tree branch. He groaned when it crossed his mind again and what was worse was that even Kiba saw that he was enjoying such lusty thoughts. He pulled at his hair. He was mortified! Sticking out his lower lip, he wondered if it really was such a bad thing? Of course Sasuke would enter his thoughts, it was expected. Besides, it wasn't like he was fantasizing it or anything, it really did happen! His ears heated up. Shoulders slumping, he was reminded by the red scarf fluttering around his neck that he was dating, dating someone other than Sasuke and that he shouldn't be having sexual dreams about his best friend. Unwrapping the scarf around his neck, he tugged it off, letting it fall harmlessly onto his lap.

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip. Hinata had given him this scarf. She had knitted it herself, she told him. The soft wool was pleasant against his skin and it smelled lightly of lavender. It was a beautiful gift and practical too, certainly something he could use during the colder months. He moved to rest against the trunk, dangling the thing in front of his face. The colour was a deep scarlet and although it probably wasn't his first choice of shade, he couldn't help himself from narrowing his eyes for some reason each time he looked at it. There wasn't anything wrong with it, sure it was hand-knitted but that didn't mean it lacked quality. He appreciated every stitch and effort poured into making this. It's just… It was as if the scarf held a deeper meaning and he recoiled at the thought.

"Hey, dickless!" There was a rustle and Sai's head poked out from one of the bushes below. Oh, no. Naruto frowned when Sai leapt up to where he was, his smile still as fake as ever. The pale man sat in front of him, placing a hand on his chin in thought. "Mmm…but according to Kiba you aren't lacking a penis at all."

Naruto spluttered. Damn that Kiba, he knew that bastard couldn't help wag his tongue! "S-shut up!" he retorted, face slowly flaming up. No doubt Sai would throw every sexual joke his way now.

If it was possible, Sai's smile got creepier. "Oh, Naruto, it's only natural for your body to react that way about the person you like," he said, sounding strangely knowledgeable.

Naruto was a little taken aback. He wouldn't have guessed that Sai out of all people would say something intelligent about _feelings_. In fact, he was a little awestruck and maybe proud that his friend was finally beginning to sound human. That was until he pulled a book from his back pocket. Naruto made a face. He should have known!

Sai flipped through the book until he landed on a page, turning it over to show it to Naruto. "See? It's says so right here in the guidebook," he smiled and Naruto resisted the urge to facepalm himself. His dark eyes slid to Naruto's lap and Naruto freaked out a little inside thinking he'd unintentionally gotten another boner. "Nice scarf," he commented, putting the book away.

"H-huh?" He looked down and noticed the scarf. "Oh, this? Hinata gave it to me. It's pretty, isn't it?" He gave a nervous laugh.

Rubbing his chin again, Sai hummed in deep thought. "Hinata, eh? Does that make her your soul mate?" he asked, blinking curious eyes at the blond.

It wasn't unusual for the root member to ask ridiculous questions and to be honest, Naruto should be used to them by now. But this… "What are you talking about, stupid!" Naruto huffed, waving his arms around wildly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He pointed a finger towards the scarf in Naruto's hand. "Would that not be a symbol of the red thread of fate?" Naruto balked. "From what I've read in the novels Sakura and Ino have lent me, the red thread of destiny connects two people who belong together," he explained calmly and was about to reach back, probably to pull another book when Naruto yelled for him to stop.

The blond huffed, crossing his arms. "Listen, Sai, you shouldn't believe all of the stuff you read. This scarf," he paused to hold it up for emphasis, "does not symbolise the red thread of fate. People are connected, yes, but it's not something physical. It's a bond that was forged and then strengthened. It's not about how boy meets girl and boom!" The loud crack of when Naruto smacked his hands together alarmed a family of squirrels. "Suddenly they're meant for each other and they live happily ever after. It doesn't work that way, you know? It's gotta' build from some common ground. I mean, sure, I'm dating Hinata right now but that doesn't mean she's my soul mate and this scarf _definitely_ doesn't mean anything."

He hadn't realised how much of his true feelings he had let out while trying to explain to his friend. Sai's lips twitched, as if holding back a smile, which was pretty unusual but he nodded anyway. "Why, thank you for that explanation, Naruto-kun. That makes much more sense now." The nin got back on his feet. "That's good though, I never did peg you as the hero in the story that ends up with the girl that watched over him." Another flash of a smile and he was gone.

Naruto stared at the spot where Sai had once stood, his brain catching up to him. Oh, fuck! What did he do that for? He just told Sai that he- No. Sai wasn't Kiba and he's able to keep his yap shut, sometimes anyway… Blond locks became dishevelled by how many times Naruto ran his hands through them. He doesn't get it though, but he had a feeling he could trust Sai with the information he'd just divulged him in. They are from the same team. Actually, he thinks the dark haired artist knew more than he let on.

Slumping back against the tree, Naruto released a loud sigh, a hand massaging his temple. Soul mates, huh? If he had one it positively would not be Hinata. Drawing his knees to his chest, he hugged himself, trying to dull the throb within him. How can he be so sure like that? He squeezed his eyes shut. What if what he told Sai was just a spur of the moment? What if he would end up marrying Hinata and they have a child together? Maybe two since he likes kids. He shook his head at that. No, he just couldn't see that happening. That's like imagining his two teammates getting hitched. He laughed dryly. Sakura's too good for that bastard and is perfectly happy now where she is with her work. It's all too silly.

That stupid teme. Wouldn't he be considered his soul mate? Their fates are quite literally tied together, given their history between the Senjus and the Uchihas and more importantly with both Ashura and Indra, their past lives. He sniffed. That may be so but he wasn't sure what to do about it since Sasuke clearly _rejected_ him. His body flinched at the memory, still painful even when it had taken place many months behind him. He had tried to shove it as much as possible to the back of his mind and pretend that everything was at it was before. Sure, he doesn't mind if they'd just be friends. He'd do all of that for Sasuke's sake but the Uchiha was determined to make him remember. Remember the rejection had indeed happen and that he didn't give a fuck if they were just friends. What a complete asshole! Wasn't he the one being anal about how he called him his friend before? Naruto was so infuriated, he didn't even pause to laugh at what would be a horrible butt joke.

That damn raven never once called for him again, never wished to see him. Even when he tried to look for him, the other would hide his presence. That made Naruto mad. On a number of occasions, most of them during his missions, he would feel Sasuke and he got many an earful for suddenly darting off in the direction that made his body thrum but have the feeling suddenly cut off from him. He would sheepishly apologise to his squad while keeping the sinking feeling in his stomach to himself. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to find him, to reach him. That happened today too.

"Kuso!" He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. Their mission was over and it would be best for him to not linger around and report back. Bunching the scarf, he jumped off the branch and ran to the direction of Konohagakure.

x-X-x

Naruto slurped his second bowl of noodles, eyes closed to relish its salty deliciousness. Placing his chopsticks down on the counter, he picked up his bowl and tilted the rest of its contents into his awaiting mouth. Gulping down the soup and small bits of seaweed and noodles he had missed with his chopsticks, he paused to take a breath before slamming the bowl down with a loud clack, smacking his lips obscenely. "Mou, nothing can even come close to the ramen at Ichiraku's!" he sighed happily, a hand rubbing his stomach.

"You bet!" hollered Teuchi who was busy blanching noodles, a big grin on his face at the satisfaction he could bring to his number one customer. "You hear that, Ayame?" he asked over his shoulder at his daughter. "Nothing comes close, he said." The crow's feet around his eyes deepened as his smile grew wider.

Ayame could only laugh and pin up the next batch of orders next to her father's head. "Naruto says that all the time."

"Oi, oi, that doesn't make it any less true!" chortled Naruto, giving the ramen stall owner a thumbs up. "Isn't that right, Hinata?" he whipped his head to his right, smile bright as ever at his date.

Hinata, who had been eating her ramen at a steady pace next to the blond raised her head slowly to reveal her pinked cheeks at the smile aimed at her. Unable to form anything coherent at this point nodded her head timidly before swallowing. "Y-yes. The ramen here is delicious, Teuchi-san." She complimented the owner and chef who laughed loudly, saying something about them flattering his life's work too much. "A-ano, N-Naruto-kun..?" she tried grabbing his attention but Naruto suddenly shot his hand up to order another bowl. Hinata lowered her head again and went back to eating her own noodles, thinking that he might still be hungry and her question could wait.

"Give me one miso, old man!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"I've got you covered, Naruto." Ichiraku's owner poured the soup into the awaiting bowl and placed it in front of the still hungry blond, who immediately picked his chopsticks back up and after a loud "Itadakimasu!" had shoved a thick bunch of noodles after just a few short puffs to cool them down. "Calm down, Naruto," The aging man chuckled. "I'm not going to run out of ramen anytime soon," he joked.

The Uzumaki practically inhaled his noodles, the strands smacking his lips and cheeks and he swallowed. "You make me a happy man." He beamed and adjusted the chopsticks between his fingers, deciding he should take his time with his third bowl. At the pace Hinata was going, it didn't look like the date would end soon.

"Don't say that in front of your date," laughed the man while Hinata went cherry red. "She might think you went out with her just to come here."

Hinata dropped her chopsticks and waved her hands frantically. "T-that's not it at all. Don't misunderstand, Naruto-kun! Of course I would have picked Ichiraku to," she tried to explain quickly but her words were quickly drowned by Naruto's own thoughts.

Heh. The old man pretty much hit the mark there. He stared at the cloudy soup in his bowl. What was he even doing, agreeing to this sort of thing? It wasn't very like him to agree to something he felt he shouldn't. A small voice, his to be exact, in the back of his head, vaguely reminded him of how he had told Sakura on how he greatly disliked dishonest people. So why was he being dishonest towards himself? It wasn't fair towards Hinata either. Her feelings for him are genuine, he knew that and it wasn't like he didn't acknowledge it or anything. It's just that he had something more important in his mind than her confession, which was partly why he had agreed to this date, in the first place. He felt like he owed her something. But a pity date, correction, several pity dates, shouldn't be the answer.

His grip on the wooden chopsticks tightened, the wood splintering. It was wrong of him to do it, it's as if he was treating her like a rebound. She isn't one. Hinata is one of his close friends and he probably would not stop berating himself for wronging her. Hinata didn't deserve that. No one did.

x-X-x

Taking a deep breath, he felt chakra swirl from within his stomach, moulding and changing its nature. Posture poised to perfection, partially because he might get hurt, he let out his breath like a dragon, the surrounding air heating up as he released a small jet of fire onto the little stack of twigs he had set up. Pulling his body back, he inhaled again, feeling the excess chakra dissipate harmlessly and opened his dark eyes. Satisfied with the fire he had made, he tossed a few more broken branches into the pile and sat back to watch the fire grow. He had slipped his cloak off, as well as the cloth around his head. He had been travelling for two days straight and was a little weary. The sharp pang in his stomach irritated him because he would have to stand and walk to the knapsack to retrieve his cooking materials. It was when he was searching for a small pot that he felt it and nearly dropped everything in his hands. He shot his head up and his wide eyes searched the quiet forest, ears tuned in to as much as a rustle. He pressed a hand on his chest and willed for the feeling to go away. It almost made him feel nauseous and he tightened his fist around his loose shirt.

"Don't you fucking dare," he hissed, marching back to his previous spot in front of the fire, the metal items in his knapsack jangling against one another.

Dropping the bag with a clatter next to him, he sat down with his knees folded. All the while he was muttering profanities under his breath as well as thirteen different ways to kill a man. The flickering light in front of him illuminated his features, giving him an evil look, even more so as he sharpened one end of a straight thin branch with a kunai. Murderous. That's how he felt right now. How he'd like to wrap his fingers around a certain someone's neck and wring-. He huffed, trying to keep his emotions in check and pulled out some root vegetables he managed to obtain yesterday evening to clean them of some of the dirt they've accumulated. With a few precise flicks of his wrist, he skimmed off the excess earth. He could have probably just peel the roughened skin but he was going to roast them anyway. He would very much like to skin someone el-. The satisfaction he felt as he stabbed the vegetable he had just cleaned was more than gratifying, cancelling out the need for him to come after them.

"Of all the stupid things-," he let slip out as he grabbed a pouch of seeds. Placing one between his teeth, he broke the shell, letting the seed fall on his tongue. Tossing the shell into the fire, he chewed, louder than necessary, and swallowed. The irritation he felt simmered down slightly as he curbed his hunger with his snack while waiting for his meal to cook. He stared at the open fire, hands working on autopilot on opening the seeds and tossing the shells into the blaze.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice forced its way into Sasuke's consciousness.

The young Uchiha sighed. "You're ruining the moment, dobe." He opened his eyes to look at the blond in his arms. He tapped the space between his brows as punishment, secretly loving how Naruto's face contorted into a pout.

"Sasuke's so mean to me," he sniffed, rubbing his forehead. "I only wanted to ask you a question."

If there was one thing he didn't like was when Naruto had a question. He nuzzled those blond spikes, whiffing the dobe's scent. He really liked it and he would very much like to just cuddle and sleep instead of answering some question that would probably turn into an argument. He gave a soft grunt when he was elbowed lightly in retaliation of being ignored. "What?" he bit out, exasperated.

Naruto turned in his arms to properly face him, his eyes were wide and blinking up at him like a anxious child. "Can you tell me what your dreams are?" he asked in a soft voice, those eyes never leaving his.

"What are you, a _baku_?" he deadpanned, an elegant eyebrow arched and that caused the blond to whine and beat his chest with curled fists, calling him "Baka-S'uke". He snickered, grabbing hold of his wrists, ignoring the heated glare sent his way and pecked a pair of pouty lips. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you about them." He brought their foreheads together, the corners of his mouth upturned in a smile.

The blond perked up and pulled one of his hands away from Sasuke's hold and made a fist, grinning brightly at Sasuke. "Alright, lay it on me!"

Dark eyes stared at the curled fist Naruto had presented. In all honestly, he was a little puzzled. He said talk to him about his dreams so what in blazes is he doing raising his- Oh! Oh no. He shot the still grinning man a dirty look, trying to keep his temper in check. It's stupid. Naruto's stupid. He refuses to participate in this stupidity. "We are _not_ going to talk no jutsu this!" he growled. He had half a mind to shove the idiot away.

As if sensing Sasuke's impeding thoughts, he wrapped a leg over his hip. "Come on, Sasuke! You said you would and I want a visual!" He waggled his blond brows and Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Please, please, please…" He kissed a pale shoulder with each plea in an attempt to melt the man and get his way.

With a long sigh, he pushed Naruto back. "This is ridiculous," he said with a scowl but raised a fist anyway. The idiot should be grateful he didn't pull it back and land a punch on his cheek instead. "Let's get it over with."

"Ehehe! I'm going to enjoy this!" He raised his fist again, positioning it in front of Sasuke's.

"Just don't be disappointed if it's not to your liking," he said quietly but indulged the blond by bumping their fists together.

He closed his dark eyes when he felt their chakra mingle from the gentle contact, waiting to be transported into their mind's eye. He shouldn't expect much though and wouldn't be surprised if it looked like more or less the scene they were currently in. So imagine his surprise when he opened them to find himself in one of the busy streets of Konoha's business district, fully clothed, thankfully. He took a step back, trying to figure out what the fuck is going on and bumped into someone.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're back!" greeted Sakura and she smiled at him, tilting her head to the side.

Sasuke jerked away, startled to see his former teammate. He was unsure of how to act around her, even after his awkward apology. Whipping his head around, he searched for a blond head. What the fuck is going on? Sakura shouldn't be here! He shouldn't even be here! He needed to find Naruto. Where did that blond idiot disappear to? A small tap on his shoulder had him reeling from the touch.

"If you're looking for him, you should know he's at his favourite place," Sakura said with a wink before leaving with a wave. "Bye, Sasuke-kun! I have to get back to the hospital."

Sasuke huffed. Favourite place, eh? He should feel offended that it didn't consist of him at his side but ignored it for now. He marched off in search of a specific ramen stall, a little perturbed that the villagers seemed unaffected by his presence and took no note of it, carrying on with their activities. This certainly was not what he had expected. It seemed almost unrealistic, that fact that nothing was thrown his way and he was not being chased out of the village. It isn't even real, he reminded himself, merely a desire. Picking up on a familiar boisterous voice, he hurried his pace.

Naruto was perched on one of the stools at Ichiraku, rudely pointing his chopsticks at Kiba, yelling about how he could so beat the shit out of him with one hand tied behind his back. Sasuke slowed, watching the scene unfold before him. He crossed his arms but he was amused, seeing him interact with the circle of friends around him. His dark eyes zeroed in on Hinata, who shyly looked Naruto's way. He wasn't blind that she had obvious affections towards the dobe but was glad that even in this world, Naruto didn't pay too much attention to her that and acted no more than just being friendly.

Suddenly, the blond head turned and that smile he wore grew tenfold at seeing him. Sasuke felt his stomach flutter at that. "Oi, teme! There you are!" he called out to him and soon he was on his feet walking towards him. "Come and join us, baka-S'uke." Naruto then proceeded to drag the unwilling Uchiha to the stall and practically shoved him to the seat next to him.

Sasuke propped his elbow on the counter to support his head as he looked at Naruto order two more miso ramen. He hid the small smile with his palm. Even in their talk no jutsu, ramen is never forgotten. Ignoring the steaming bowl set out in front of him, he watched as Naruto messily chewed and slurped his meal. Then the blond tilted his head to the side towards Sasuke, a stream of noodles still dangling from his mouth mid-slurp. He probably wanted his bowl too and Sasuke gladly pushed the large bowl his way with his other hand.

The blond blinked owlishly, shifting back and forth between the bowl and Sasuke's face. He gave a snort and proceeded to slurp the rest of his noodles before talking to the raven. Sasuke would like to know what was so damn funny. "I don't want your ramen, teme," he explained. "Besides, this doesn't compare to the real Ichiraku's!" He drank his soup noisily.

"Not like you can taste anything here, anyway," the brunette muttered, supressing the need to roll his eyes. Tan fingers grabbed hold of his bandaged hand and he laced their fingers together. Sasuke visibly flinched, not one for public displays of affection, especially not around the blond's friends. But then again, it's not real. He looked over at them and just like the villagers, had paid no heed towards their joined hands. Relaxing, he squeezed Naruto's hand and was rewarded with another megawatt smile.

"You look happy, teme," Naruto commented, the laugh he released was tinkling. "I'm happy too."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, his chest oddly tight now. His eyes shifted away from those brilliant blues. This…This world makes Naruto happy, being here in Konoha, surrounded by his friends. Sasuke swallowed with difficulty, not really sure how to feel about this revelation. He does know this fact but having it pointed out to you in a jutsu that revealed your true feelings was not the way he had intended to live through.

The Inuzuka vied for Naruto's attention again, putting an arm around him. "Hey future Hokage, who's going to be your right hand man once you wear that old hat? As you already know, I have mad skills!" He flexed his muscles and excitedly added, "and Akamaru can be your head dog!"

Naruto laughed, no intention of letting his hand go as he turned his body to speak to Kiba. "I don't think you're well suited to be my advisor, dog-breath," he teased. "That position's already reserved for Shikamaru." His eyes flicked towards the yawning genius who lazily held his hand up in response to his name. "But I think you and Akamaru should lead a tracker team."

Sasuke observed the man before him. He was impressed at how far ahead Naruto had planned this. There was no question that he would become Hokage one day and that fact made his stomach lurch. Where would he fit in all of this he wondered as Naruto designated his friends different positions for when he would be the village head.

"…of course, Sakura-chan would take charge of the medical team and Sasuke," The blond turned to him. "Sasuke's going to be my personal ANBU, won't you, teme?"

He didn't answer but Naruto didn't need one and continued to talk with Kiba and Shikamaru about the different teams they will form. Sasuke suddenly felt out of place. Although Naruto had promised him a place in the village, it didn't feel right. He couldn't be here, living in the village that had forsaken his clan. He could never serve it. Not yet. Not until he found whatever it was he was searching for. True, he had inherited Itachi's will and once, had even thought about leading the village himself but after the war, nothing had changed. He couldn't get his revolution, didn't get to make a difference. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. But _he_ could.

Despite the treatment he had received in his childhood, Naruto loves Konoha and he could never see him abandon it. Even before, he swore to save both Sasuke and Konoha and he succeeded. Sasuke admitted his loss, his idea for a revolution gone. Never mind being ANBU captain, he wasn't even sure he wanted to continue life as a ninja. He looked down at their entwined hands.

"Teme?" Naruto's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "I think we should head back now."

Hands still together, Naruto lead him away from Ichiraku and the world shifted. They were now standing in an empty space, Konohagakure had dissipated. Naruto stopped walking and they faced each other, the blond smiling sheepishly at him. Sasuke remained quiet, waiting for Naruto to say something.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" He brought their bodies closer together and leaned in. "I'm glad you showed me your dream, Sasuke." He lightly brushed Sasuke's lips with his.

Sasuke's eyes widened but the world blurred around him, forcing him to close his eyes again. He could feel Naruto's chakra thrumming out of him as he released the jutsu. He took in a deep breath, trying to bring his chakra levels into equilibrium. Once, he got his balance back, he opened his eyes to find cerulean ones peering at him.

Naruto pecked his lips. "Welcome back, teme," he greeted. Their fists were no longer touching, instead their fingers were laced together. Sasuke untangled their fingers but threw an arm over the man's broad shoulders. "Sasuke?" Naruto questioned uncertainly.

Sasuke held him tighter and gave soft kisses on his hair. He moved to each tan cheek, planting soft pecks. He brushed his lips carefully over closed lids, placed a loving smooch on the forehead and slid down the bridge of Naruto's nose to claim those lips. Each time Naruto tried to speak, Sasuke would silence him with more kisses, stopping him. Hands rubbed each other's back and Naruto gave up trying to talk and let Sasuke have his way with him like always. With one last smack on the lips, Sasuke pulled back, slightly breathless.

His cheeks were coloured and like him, Naruto was panting. "Your dream is beautiful, Sasuke," Naruto rubbed his cheek. "You'll be happy, won't you?" he asked and Sasuke understood the meaning behind those words. It was left unsaid but it hung in the air. _You'll come back to Konoha with me, won't you?_

He tried to look away. He didn't want to answer that question just yet. Naruto's smile melted him so he closed his eyes, feeling their heartbeats resonate against each other. Sasuke hugged him tighter, letting the blond cuddle with him and nuzzle his neck while he brushed those sunshine locks. "You usuratonkachi," he whispered, voice soft. He idiot was so excited to use the talk no jutsu that he didn't realise that he was channelling his own thoughts into it. That dream didn't belong to Sasuke but _Naruto_. It was he who desired him to be part of Konohagakure. It was Naruto's dream and it would never come true. Not if Sasuke stayed with him. He felt Naruto wriggle out of their embrace.

"Hey, what did I say about premature wrinkles!" he reprimanded, smoothing the crease between dark eyebrows. "Speaking of which," His voice turned soft. "Happy birthday, teme."

The corner of his lip twitched into a smirk. "Hn. I wish to claim my present now." Grabbing the man by the arms, he pulled Naruto on top of him, already fused at the mouth. The blond complied to his wishes, running a hand down his pale chest to tweak a pert nipple. The soft cackles from the fire they had lit earlier were the only other sounds that accompanied their love making, the rain had long stopped. This would be their last time together.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts where he heard light popping. The root vegetables he had left to roast had puffed up and burst from their skins so he hurriedly took them out from the fire. A sweet smell wafted through the air from the caramelised edges. Sasuke's mouth watered, he hadn't had a proper meal in days, only munching on dried meat and seeds along his journey. Taking care as to not burn himself, he removed the sweet potato from his makeshift skewer, blowing on it to take the heat off. Using a large leaf in place of a plate, he laid the hot lumps on his lap, the warmth flooding through his thin cotton pants.

Licking his fingers, Sasuke was tried to get every last morsel. Satisfied with his humble meal and took a swig out of his canister. He eyed the water level, he'd have to stop by somewhere with clean water soon. Screwing the top back on, he leaned back, turning his gaze into the night sky. Sometimes he would think of him, wondering if he was alright, which was a little selfish considering he didn't want Naruto to think of him at all. Sasuke let out a sigh. That dobe just doesn't get it. He doesn't need Sasuke, anyone else could make a good ANBU captain to him once he's Hokage. Heck, Shino could do it. He shouldn't waste such precious time on Sasuke. It was Naruto's turn to chase his own happiness which is why he absolutely does not need him in his life.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to work out the kinks and release some tension in them. A bright light in the sky made him tilt his head up. It was a shooting star. Maybe he should make a wish? He snorted at the thought of entertaining such a childish belief but closed his eyes and did it anyway. When the light grew brighter, his eyes snapped open only for him to wince at the brightness shield his face. What the actual fuck? They were meteors, hundreds of them and all headed for the direction of-. No. His eyes widened in panic and he scrambled to his feet.

"Naruto!"

x-X-x

**A/N**: So yeah, I'm trying my hands at including this crappy movie called Naruto: The Last. Anyways, I hope it wasn't all that confusing. I ran like 15 different simulations on how the flow of the chapter should go and when I asked the lovely Emelie for advice, the important question I had for her was "Is finger riding a thing?" Hahaha Well if you have any questions, you can PM me or ask me on tumblr. **Ask me on tumblr for faster responses**, I'm there more!

**FAQ**:

**Oh no! Don't you go all Kishi on me! You SAID SasNar!** – It is! Just be patient, everything will come together in the next chapter. ^^

**Why didn't you use italics for the dream/flashback parts?** – I kind of wanted a nicer flow and I wanted it to be a surprise? But if it bothers you waaay too much, I can just edit it all out later. I need a beta to consult these things with, honestly.

**Umm…what's a baku?** – In Japanese folklore, the baku are tapir-like spirits that eat dreams. Think Drowzee from Pokemon!

**I think you're mistaken. The talk no jutsu is fanmade. Not a real jutsu.** – I'm aware of this. I actually got the inspiration to write the scene after watching the episode where Naruto sees Obito's dream and desire to become Hokage. I thought it would be nice to make the talk no jutsu into something like that :)

**You wrote NaruSasu again! Yay but what about SasuNaru? D: **– You know I love the baes both ways. The smut in here features a power bottom Sasuke. My tumblr friends and fellow writers pretty much (brainwashed) inspired me to write powerbottom!Sasuke. Because hngh, he's hot! I still don't think I got him right though, but meh I'll have a chance to improve. Fear not, SasuNaru is in your future!

**WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?! YOU CUT OFF THE SMUT AT THE BEST PARTS! WHYYY?! **– Ehhh? Oh, I'm sorry! That's so horrible of me! I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for sinning ahhh! How about this? *pulls curtains*

x-X-x

**BONUS**:

Sasuke looked down at the blond thrashing beneath him, a smile tugging at his lips. He took great pride in driving him wild and Naruto doesn't seem to mind one bit. When Naruto pounded the wood floors, it sent his lust spiking. He wanted more, he wanted the idiot to lose himself more until those lips whisper how much he fucking wants Sasuke, how much he wants to thrust into him, completing them, making them whole. Sasuke wants to be filled with Naruto, have his seed coat him from the inside out, owning him. But not yet, not until he says he wants to and until then he'd have to play dirty to get what he wants.

Holding the wrist in place, he rocked his body back and forth, feeling those fingers barely brush against those bundle of nerves, not able to quite reach it. Even so, it sent small electric shocks up his spine. He ground his hips down, determined to have those fingers have more contact with his prostate. "Ahnn!" His cock spurted more precum onto honeyed skin, marking its territory.

"Shit, Sasuke!" Naruto groaned, he threw his arm over his face to block the image. "Shit…"

The sharp slap of skin had the blond howling and Sasuke brought his hand down on the man's thigh again. "Look at me, Naruto! Look at me!" He clenched around those digits again. "Look at me as I ride your fingers. Can you feel how hot it is inside me, Naruto? Huh?"

Naruto reluctantly pulled his arm away, eyes blinking to try and filter how damn fuckable Sasuke looked right now. "Y-yes," he answered, his voice getting caught in his throat. Below, his sex dribbled pathetically, so sensitised that any contact with Sasuke's burning skin could set him off. But he didn't want that, not yet anyway. He wanted to fill Sasuke with his cum till it flows out of him.

Suddenly, Sasuke was on all fours, arching his back, his buttocks in the air. "Naruto," he purred seductively. "As much as I love your fingers, I would like something _bigger_." Dark lashes batted innocently at him and he pushed his body forward, letting the fingers slide out slowly out of him with a lewd pop.

Naruto vaguely remembers his hand falling lifelessly to the floor, feeling boneless after Sasuke had his way with it, fucking his hole. "You're killing me, teme." He sounded shaky, laughing wryly at his predicament.

Angling his chin up, Sasuke looked smug but in reality, even he was having a hard time holding back. All that teasing had shortened his breaths and the ache to be taken by the blond was yet to be fulfilled. But Naruto too was stubborn not giving him what he wanted or maybe he was humouring him? Even so, Sasuke wanted him to say how much he needs and wants him. Blame his Uchiha pride. "Usuratonkachi, do you want this?" he asked, eyes glinting.

Swallowing hard, Naruto had a sense of déjà vu wash over him and he wondered if this too was a dream but nevertheless he nodded, nervously licking his lips. "I do. I want it."

"Tell me," Sasuke urged, voice dropping a few octaves but it never lost its silkiness. "Tell me what you want." He slid his body down, his opening hovering just above the thick head of Naruto's dark cock. The Uchiha looked at Naruto predatorily, a tongue flicking over one canine.

Pursing his lips, Naruto stared hard into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. He didn't move a muscle and Sasuke was almost afraid that he'd finally broken the man but then those lips moved. "I want you," he said confidently. "I want you, Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned, a hand reached behind him to grab Naruto's pulsing heat. The blond hissed but propped himself up by the elbows, watching Sasuke carefully. With eyes still locked into Naruto's, Sasuke positioned himself. "I want you too," he whispered and slammed himself down, fully sheathing Naruto within himself in one unforgiving push.

Naruto roared, spilling himself into Sasuke but his hips continued to buck wildly as wave upon wave of pleasure hit him. Cerulean eyes were welded shut and the ringing in his ears prevented him to hear Sasuke's own cry and see the raven's body go rigid. The hot cum that arched out of the man hit him squarely in the chest. He felt Sasuke's weight on him when he had slumped from exhaustion, the tremors from the young Uchiha passing through his body. "S'uke," he called out.

Turning his head to the side, Sasuke curled up against Naruto's body, clinging to him as his legs shook uncontrollably. He bit his lip. That was intense and he came the second he felt the hot burst of liquid within him. A hand played with his hair, combing the long strands while he took a moment to calm down his racing heart. When his body had stopped its spasms, he lifted his head up, looking at the blond with a smug smile. His legs felt like jelly but he forced them to move anyway, letting the softening cock slide out of him. As much as he liked it when Naruto came inside him, he was never fond of it staying inside after sex. So with two fingers, he pushed it against his raw opening and unclenched his sphincter muscles, letting Naruto's thick seed dribble out of him.

Naruto's eyes popped out of his sockets and he released a strangled moan. Even when he wasn't trying, Sasuke was still a fucking tease! He was getting hard and Sasuke wasn't even touching him.

Dark eyes flitted to the slowly hardening cock and he raised an eyebrow at the blond, and Naruto thought that he was mocking him but instead, the raven chuckled, moving himself so he could rest next to him. "Whoa there, usuratonkachi, my ass needs a fucking break." He pulled the man closer, pecking his cheek. Cuddling was in order after that one.

Naruto's laugh was slightly muffled as he buried his face in Sasuke's chest, letting the Uchiha hold him, their heart beats falling into a rhythm. He could feel Sasuke starting to doze off but he had wanted to speak with him about something. Biting his lip, he crossed his fingers hoping Sasuke wouldn't bite his head off. "Hey, Sasuke?"

x-X-x

*curtsies* How's that for a surprise? Merry fucking Christmas to you! I mean, you guys did wait a long time for this chapter to come out. Sorry if it wasn't any good, I'm still working on my smut ^^"

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
